


Unicorn

by Greenplay



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Adapted hidden blades, Afterall this is an AC fandom not a crossover, Alternate Universe, Based on the world of Witcher, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Chinese Language, Established Relationship, It's ok if you haven't played the Witcher, Light Angst, M/M, Mage Leonardo, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other: See Story Notes, Sorceress Caterina, Vampire Cesare, Witcher Altair, Witcher Ezio
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay
Summary: （虽然简介是英文但正文是中文）Ezio lost his families in a tragic murder seven years ago. He sought revenge against the Vampire Rodrigo and Cesare and transformed himself into a witcher. Old friends, normal life and his fantastic loving nature...are the necessary price for power. Leonardo found him accidentally after all these years and decided to help him recover.Just a simple story about coming back to love.





	1. School of Eagle

莱昂纳多默念了一句咒语，重新点燃左手食指上的戒指，淡淡的幽蓝色光芒从宝石中溢出，照亮了黑魆魆的地下洞穴。滴水声在潮湿而静谧的洞穴里显得异常诡异，仿佛隐藏在暗处的怪物在窃窃私语，讨论着如何对付这位不速之客。

废弃已久的精灵遗迹里满是破败的气息，只有黑暗中的生物在地下蓬勃生长。细长的小径中遍布着毒蜘蛛、毒雾和不友好的植物，他本可以开传送门直接进入中心地带，但是考虑到魔力波动可能会弄醒未知的怪物，于是决定还是自己进去。为了不搞出太大的响动，莱昂纳多用了静息法术让它们安分下来，他并不擅长对抗性的法术，因此希望能神不知鬼不觉地取走需要的炼金材料。进来之前他在戒指上涂了煎药，点燃时会挥发出隐隐约约的驱虫气味，可以把大部分恼人的细小飞虫赶走，这些生物往往是地底生物的耳目，谁也不知道它们会把闯入者的情报传递给谁。

可是不管怎样小心，好像还是惊动了看守者。

为了追求稀有之物而赌上性命，这还真是法师会做的事，莱昂纳多苦笑了一下，继续慢慢地往前走。

远处低沉的脚步声越来越近，仿佛有一双巨大的脚掌正在焦灼地踩踏着大地，莱昂纳多屏住呼吸，仔细听着动静。他查过这个地带常见的地底生物，从脚步声来判断，那怪物多半属于土系构成，大小超过一般成年人，他转过一个岩柱——

一个巨大的背影像小山一样出现在身前，遮住了蓝宝石的微光，前方的岩壁上顿时投影出了更大一倍的阴影。

是一具足有两人高的魔像。突然出现的光让它警觉起来，虽然体型笨拙，反应却不慢。莱昂纳多在它回头看见自己之前迅速地念动咒语，将对面一块突出的岩石打了下来。魔像被声音吸引了注意力，向反方向大步走去，每一步踏出的力量都把更多的碎石块震落在地，莱昂纳多一边为自己施展护身法术，一边往后退去。

然而魔像很快就发现那被击落的岩石只是一道障眼法，随后马上找到了正在低声吟诵咒语的法师，石块拼成的脸迅速地朝他转过来，嘴巴大张着露出嶙峋的尖牙，发出刺耳粗糙的怒吼声。

莱昂纳多口中念诵不停，同时从背包中掏出一颗雾气水晶球朝魔像扔去。水晶球砸中了它，浓烈的白色烟雾立刻升腾起来，像饥饿的藤蔓一样裹住了魔像，这样应该能给自己争取时间做准备——

“砰！”一股巨力直直朝莱昂纳多冲了过来，把刚吟唱到一半的防护法术砸得粉碎。魔像的一只手也被咒语的反冲力震碎，散成了一堆没有生命的石块。

莱昂纳多摔倒在地，黑暗的视野中迸出几点星火，一时间动弹不得。该死的怪物百科全书！它从来没提过魔像可以把自己的手发射出去！编写者到底是不是专业的……他快被砸晕的脑袋里此刻并没有恐惧，反而冒出了各种各样奇怪的问号。

就在魔像挣脱了雾气的束缚准备上前来结果他的时候，另一声巨大的“砰！”响彻了整个洞穴。然而这次被震飞的不是莱昂纳多，而是魔像自己。

随后兵器与石头的交错声、火焰烧灼空气的颤音和脚步声交织成一片。莱昂纳多撑起身体，只见一个模糊的身影正在与魔像搏斗，他是如此敏捷，穿梭在看不清的阴影中，让敌人几乎摸不着头脑。魔像气急败坏地挥拳，可惜那是它仅剩的一只拳头，用力过猛之下没能保持住平衡，整个身体在旋转中向一旁歪去，那人抓住机会一跃而起，击退法印与银剑先后出手，锋利的剑刃稳稳地插进魔像的脖颈处。

巨大的石头躯体倒在地上不动了，莱昂纳多睁大眼睛，只见那剑尖轻轻一转，魔像顿时四分五裂。

一只有力的手按了按他的肩膀，那人的声音异常耳熟，即使在洞穴中产生了怪异的扭曲：“你没事吧？能起来吗？”

莱昂纳多从不停转的思维此时突然停滞了，他的嗓子哑得说不出话来。那人显然以为伤者被震晕了，于是干脆把人拉了起来，却发现微弱的幽蓝色光线缓缓亮起，一双同样颜色的眼睛正紧紧盯着自己。

“艾吉奥……真的是你。”莱昂纳多不敢置信地说。

名叫“艾吉奥”的人愣住了，刚想说什么却被对方抱了个满怀，他条件反射地想推开，可是身体比戒心更快做出反应，这个拥抱他无法拒绝，这个人的温度是那么熟悉。

“天啊我还以为你死了！”莱昂纳多听起来既像在哭又像在笑，“你怎么会在这里？光是我出现在这地方已经够不可思议了，让我看看你……”戒指上宝石的蓝光又亮了些，清晰地映出艾吉奥的脸。

然后莱昂纳多的笑容渐渐消失，变成了困惑的表情。他看看艾吉奥，和对方手中的银剑，以及躺在地上碎裂的魔像，事实毋庸置疑：“你成了猎魔人。”没错，那双猫一样的眼睛就是猎魔人的标志，细长的瞳孔让莱昂纳多心头一凉，他知道有什么东西已经永远地改变了。

“我的朋友，这是怎么回事……”他紧紧握住艾吉奥的手，声音有些发颤。

艾吉奥轻轻抽回手，把银剑收入鞘中， “故事很长，我们出去再说吧，我想你也不是为了观光才来这里的。”他转过身，往洞穴深处走去。

莱昂纳多这才想起他的炼金材料，于是也跟了上去。艾吉奥的反应很不寻常，这不像他，难道变成猎魔人之后他不认识自己了吗？记忆中的艾吉奥热情如火，从不吝惜自己的笑容，绝不会像现在这样带着挥之不去的距离感。

两人默默无言地收拾好自己想要寻找的东西，然后沿着艾吉奥轰开的小路走出了洞穴。

刚到阳光下，艾吉奥就抬起手捂住眼睛，按了好一会之后才终于放下。他感觉到莱昂纳多无声的担忧视线，不由得别过了脸，可是他又不想让自己这副冷漠的面孔伤到对方，于是先开口问道：“你怎么会到这里来？”

“我跟一个女术士做了桩交易，答应帮她找到稀有的炼金材料，那样她就把实验笔记借给我。”法师答道，“说真的，我很想知道她是从哪里弄到了那么多奇怪的配方，即使是奥森弗特最博学的教授也不一定听说过呢……不，先不谈这个，艾吉奥，你还活着这真是太令人高兴了，可是你的家人……

“他们都死了。”艾吉奥的语气很平淡，好像有什么机关藏在他的喉咙里，把想要喷薄而出的情感都扼住了。“活下来的只有我，为了替他们报仇，我通过了猎魔人的试炼，事情就是这样。”随后他就闭上嘴一言不发。

两人分别跨上马，保持着距离并辔而行。

莱昂纳多注视着旧日的朋友，心中的不安越来越强烈，看来关于猎魔人体质的说法是真的，青草试炼会剥夺正常人应有的感情，连艾吉奥这样的人都能改变。

“你为什么不来找我呢？我也许能帮上忙，你不需要……不需要一个人面对这一切。”

艾吉奥沉默了一会，然后露出一个很淡的微笑，那笑容的弧度终于有些像原本的他了，“你那时也自身难保，刚从诺维格瑞的追捕中逃出来，我没有理由把你拖进吸血鬼的巢穴。别为我难过，当猎魔人也没什么不好的，我比从前还更强了……只是，还不够强。”说到这里，艾吉奥不禁攥紧了缰绳，脸上的笑容消失地无影无踪。

“如果我没记错的话，高阶吸血鬼是不可能被人类杀死的，即使是猎魔人也不例外。”莱昂纳多注视着他，眼前浮现出七年前的往事。

 

艾吉奥第一次遇见莱昂纳多，是在一个电闪雷鸣的暴雨之夜。白天时本来天气晴朗无云，谁也没有料到会忽然下起雨来，后来他才知道，原来这场雨是莱昂纳多用法术强行召唤的，为了阻止追兵，再掩盖自己的行踪。

莱昂纳多顶着湿透的小红帽，就那么凭空掉在了奥迪托雷家的花园里，摔得人事不知。

玛利亚把这个素不相识的人抬进屋子里，说：“多可怜的吟游诗人啊！希望他没有摔坏脑袋。”

但是他们很快就看出莱昂纳多并不是吟游诗人，哪个诗人会连一把鲁特琴也没有呢。费德里科悄悄地对艾吉奥说：“我在通缉布告上见过这张脸，跟那些法师和精灵们一起，真人比画要好看些。你猜他的脑袋值多少克朗？”

“哥哥！难道我们家需要靠出卖他人来赚钱吗？”

“我只是在开玩笑！你看见美貌就连我都不信了！”费德里科故作生气地锤了艾吉奥一记，两兄弟很快打成一团：

“我才没有！”

“别不承认了！你的心思我还不了解吗？趁早认输，我教你怎么下手！”

“闭嘴！要认输的是你！”

另一边正在给玛利亚画像的莱昂纳多转过头来，看向吵吵闹闹的兄弟两人，表情既好笑又不解。他在奥迪托雷家寄住了一些日子，等待搜捕异端的风头过去，然而不知不觉间却成了奥迪托雷家的画师、医生和草药师。比如给玛利亚画画，给培德楚秋看病、给花园的植物调配杀虫剂和生长剂等等……

甚至是吟游诗人他也尝试过。他用法术变出了一把鲁特琴，弹奏的曲子非常美妙，可是自从艾吉奥一时兴起跟着旋律唱起来之后，奥迪托雷家就永远禁止了这种音乐活动。莱昂纳多倒是并不介意，尽管那歌声“非常有特色”，但他喜欢看艾吉奥年轻又快活的脸，那种生命力本来就比任何旋律都要动人。

 

记忆中的艾吉奥与眼前之人渐渐重合起来，他们是那么相似，却又那么不同。他的轮廓成熟了不少，嘴角多了一道伤疤，皮肤也晒黑了些，少年的青涩感已经消失不见，取而代之的是某种微妙的冷峻，但莱昂纳多不得不承认，他更难把视线从对方身上挪开了。

“是的，我发现了。”艾吉奥微微低下头，声音中带着无法掩饰的痛楚，“我通过青草试炼后两年，终于追踪到了波吉亚，但不是罗德里戈·波吉亚，而是他的儿子切萨雷。我原以为我已经变得够强了，可是……”他没有说下去。

“这么说，你跟高阶吸血鬼交过手，但却没有被杀。”莱昂纳多思考了片刻，心想这并不寻常，艾吉奥显然是第二次死里逃生，如此强大的吸血鬼一般不会容忍这样的挑衅，除非是为了还以更大的挑衅。

“为了给他漫长无聊的人生增添一点乐趣，因为对切萨雷来说，仅仅杀死一个人类是毫无成就感的。”艾吉奥冷漠地道，“他还立下誓言，说会在我真正拥有实力的那一天找上门来。”

如果是十七岁的艾吉奥遭到这样的侮辱，一定会气得跟对方拼命，但是现在他却能几乎没有情绪地说出这一点……莱昂纳多的心狠狠地一抽，如果知道后来会发生那样的惨剧，他当初就不会离开奥迪托雷家，只要他再多待上几个月，说不定这一切都不会发生……

艾吉奥敏感地捕捉到了莱昂纳多的悲伤，那人的蓝眼睛蓄满了泪水，好像比自己还难过。他放轻声音说：“别为我难过，事情已经发生了，谁也无法改变，现在唯一要做的就是让杀人凶手后悔，后悔得把自己的舌头吃下去。事实上我已经很接近目标了，只要找到鹰派猎魔人的图纸，我就有足够的力量对付他。”

“这就是你刚才在找的东西？”莱昂纳多想起，在地下洞穴时艾吉奥的确是带出了几卷类似羊皮纸的东西。

艾吉奥点点头，他松开缰绳，让马匹慢吞吞地自己往前走，然后拿出那两个古旧的卷轴，递给莱昂纳多。法师一向喜欢新奇的东西，鹰派的秘密失落已久，一定能让他提起兴趣，不再沉浸在伤心的情绪里。

果然，莱昂纳多的眼睛马上亮了起来，他从前只听说过狼派、猫派、狮鹫派、熊派和飞狮派，却从来不知道还有一个鹰派。

“阿泰尔这个名字即使是年长的猎魔人也未必记得了，不过我不久前在一个古董商人那里得到了消息，费了些功夫才追踪到图纸的下落，只是……”艾吉奥瞟了一眼莱昂纳多手中的羊皮卷，有些不好意思地说，“似乎是用非常古老的语言写成的，我不是很了解。”

莱昂纳多微微一笑，说：“没错，是一种已经不再使用的古精灵语，真想不到猎魔人里也有人通晓这种语言。”

“你读得懂？”

“嗯，它说的是两把武器的制作方法，银袖剑与钢袖剑。”莱昂纳多粗略地扫了一遍，喃喃自语道：“这个学派似乎尤其擅长隐匿与刺杀，特别是对阵不能正面取胜的敌人。”

“那么，现在轮到你做选择了艾吉奥，”他卷起羊皮纸，绽开一个比阳光还明亮的笑容：“法师、装备师、翻译家、炼金术师、医生，你希望我以哪一个身份帮助你？”

艾吉奥睁大了眼睛，七年前的记忆瞬间翻涌上来，填满了脑海。当年的他拥有莱昂纳多所有的身份，可是他并不懂得那有多么珍贵，他还以为分别只不过是短暂的事，他还不知道未来给他安排了怎样的命运。

“你说漏了一个。”艾吉奥轻声道。

“嗯？”

“你是我的朋友。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：猎魔人经过青草试炼之后身体结构与外表会发生一定的改变，眼睛变成瞳孔细长的猫眼状（拥有猎魔视觉，跟刺客的鹰眼差不多），情绪感知力下降，面瘫成为日常，因此也被普通人认为是冷酷无情的冷血动物，一般来说这个状态是不可逆的。不过老实说，游戏里的猎魔人我看都挺正常的，虽然的确是很面瘫……
> 
> 注2：Leonardo的法术并没有出处，都是我乱编的。
> 
> 注3：艾吉奥之所以在光下要捂脸，不是因为他怕光，而是之前在地洞里喝了猫药水，开了夜视，所以一回到外面就被闪瞎了，玩过的都懂的~
> 
> 注4：巫师3中已知的猎魔人学派有狼派、猫派、狮鹫派、熊派、飞狮派，我私设了一个鹰派（Schoolof Eagle），创始人是Altair。此时的Ezio并没有特别属于哪一派，他只是手头刚好有鹰派的藏宝图。
> 
> 注5：Leonardo的打扮其实挺像普西拉的，被误认为是吟游诗人也是有可能的吧，而且人家也会弹琴呢~ 虽然大家都说Ezio唱起歌来难听得六亲不认，但我其实挺喜欢听的，估计Leonardo也不介意。


	2. Cold Blood

莱昂纳多把传送门开到了翠鸟旅店的门口，两人直接要了房间住下休息。莱昂纳多需要安静的空间研究图纸内容，而艾吉奥，出于某种原因，似乎有意与老朋友保持着一定的距离，于是自告奋勇出去买打造武器的材料和工具。

诺维格瑞和七年前大不相同了。

从前贴满整个城市的搜捕告示现在已经撤下，术士、法师与非人类不再受到以往那样严重的迫害，尽管歧视仍然无处不在。七年前奥迪托雷家还住在上城区，有一座美丽的大房子，和常年馨香的花园，他父亲经营的银行虽然比不上矮人的利润丰厚，但一直信誉良好，收入足够维持一家人舒适的生活……那个诺维格瑞，对莱昂纳多来说是地狱，而对艾吉奥来说却是天堂。

如今再没有什么和以往一样了，连他都已经不再是原本的自己。

艾吉奥骑在马上慢慢地走着，脑海中的回忆就像浅浅的马蹄声一样敲打着心头。这些年来他专注于复仇，从未在意时光如何流逝，身边的人来了又走，他的心被那件最重要的事完全占据了，以至于无法再感受其他。又或者，这只不过是成为猎魔人后体质变化的副作用而已，是他为了得到力量必须付出的代价，并不是他有意忽略什么。可是莱昂纳多……他会怎样看自己呢？

那个真诚的法师依然会张开双臂拥抱他，愿意无私地提供任何他需要的帮助，哪怕自己被卷入危险之中，也一秒钟都不会犹豫。他可能是七年过后唯一没有变化的人。

艾吉奥回想起之前路上两人的对话，开始感到后悔：两人一同上路的决定是否过于草率？倒不是说与莱昂纳多在一起有什么不便，世上没有比他更博学多才又风趣的人了，但是当他看到对方眼神中难以掩饰的心痛时，就忍不住想要退缩。

出门的时候，莱昂纳多给了他一颗水晶球，小小的只有半个拳头那么大，雾白色的外层球体包裹着淡蓝色的球芯，像一枚巨型的蓝莓夹心糖果。莱昂纳多把水晶球塞进他手心里，自己也握着一个，低声念了几句咒语，然后狡黠地笑道：“这是我改造的便携版千里镜，哦不，是千里球，不能传话也不能显示影像，但是可以快速反映出使用者的状态，而且材料很便宜，随时随地都可以用。”

“蓝色代表休眠状态，红色代表有危险，黄色代表弄丢了，如果你非要向对方表示你很快活的话，它也可以变成绿色，只是反应比较慢……其他功能我还在研究，总之，使用时只要紧紧捏住它，默念另一端持有者的名字，它就会发热传递消息了！”

看到莱昂纳多兴奋的样子，艾吉奥不禁嘴角微微一弯。法师还是那个法师，对一切发明创造充满了热情。他把水晶球收入口袋里，本来想马上试一试，可是转念一想，却发现对方描述的那几种异常状态，对他来说都不太常用，而此时此刻的复杂情绪，又不是一个小小的千里球能够传达的。

 

莱昂纳多已经很多年没有来过诺维格瑞了。在他的记忆中这是个非常矛盾的地方，有许多快乐的回忆，可同时又充满危险和灾难。自从得奥迪托雷一家惨死之后，他曾经试图寻找他们，可是被毁得一干二净的房子里什么也没有，连尸体都没有剩下。之后将近七年他都没有再靠近过诺维格瑞，因为每次经过那高大的城门时，他就想起那一片惨不忍睹的废墟。

此时的法师，怀着某种吟游诗人的心情，看着窗外街道上熙熙攘攘的人群。艾吉奥的家想必也已经重建了，时间带走了多少东西，命运又会把多少还给他呢？他伸了伸懒腰，把整理好的装备图纸堆到一边，天快黑了，是时候去楼下吃点东西休息一下。

据说翠鸟旅店最出名的是每天晚上的表演，莱昂纳多发现城内到处都张贴着每日节目单和表演者的画像，其中最受欢迎的，是一名叫做普西拉的女吟游诗人。

不过今晚出场的却并不是她，而是一个名叫罗莎的精灵歌手。

罗莎一头深色的短发，尖尖的耳朵毫不掩饰地露出来，长得小巧白皙，言语动作却又显出一种大胆而凌厉的神气。她与辞采华美的普西拉不同，歌词可以说相当粗野，但其实是巧妙地融合了精灵语汇和乡下俗语，充满了地方特色，别具一格，观众们听得捧腹不已，全场笑声此起彼伏。莱昂纳多一边听一边在笔记本上做记录，这与他不久前在研究的精灵语方言很接近，或许在散场之后可以找她聊一聊。

艾吉奥还没有回来。

莱昂纳多朝门外望了一眼，心想他要是错过这么精彩的演出可真是遗憾，从前他就很喜欢热闹，还有热辣的美女，见到罗莎的话心情一定会好起来……现在的艾吉奥显然并不开心，失去家人的痛苦从未卸下心头，还要面对不可能杀死的敌人，他就像陷入了一个致命的诅咒，除了凶手的血，没有什么可以让他解脱。

精灵歌手唱完后，在台下的掌声洪流中优雅地转了几个圈致谢，退场后便往门外走去。莱昂纳多听到周围的客人说，她是普西拉的好朋友，最近刚好来到诺维格瑞，因此来友情表演一场。不过她走得很匆忙，即使旅店主人盛情挽留也不打算留下，莱昂纳多收拾好东西快步跟上去，可是一进入夜色就失去了罗莎的踪迹。

空气中有使用隐匿法术的痕迹，莱昂纳多心中不禁升起了好奇，他右手打了个响指，召唤出一只鸽子，低声指示道：“跟上她。”

隐藏中的罗莎正往诺维格瑞城门外飞奔，好像在逃离什么追赶她的人似的。莱昂纳多跟着鸽子追出城外，果然看到远处那片光秃秃的田埂上，忽然爆发出一丛球型的橙色焰火，罗莎的身影瞬间从光球中显现，像被一只无形的大手拽了出来，身边立时围上了几道黑影——

是女巫猎人的法术，莱昂纳多一眼认出了那颜色奇异的光球。这么说，难道罗莎其实是女巫？但是猎杀女巫早就被禁止了，猎人的数量也大大减少，为什么还会……他没有时间想太多，不能眼睁睁看着她被害，莱昂纳多迅速合起双手，召唤了一个远程防护罩，朝着罗莎摔倒的位置准确地扣了下去，及时挡住了劈头袭来的攻击。

两名猎人立刻注意到了莱昂纳多，互相对视了之后一左一右朝他走了过来，剩下两个仍然围在罗莎身边。

莱昂纳多举起双手，比出友好的动作，说：“绅士们，我无意打扰你们的聚会，只是我与那位小姐有些事情没有处理完，如果不介意的话，可以让我先来吗？”

其中一个猎人的手按向腰间的剑柄。

“我保证，会留一个活着的女巫给你们，毕竟活口总是比死人脑袋更值钱，不是吗？”莱昂纳多微笑着说，脸上毫无畏惧。

站在罗莎身边那个身材高大的男人一直没有动过，看起来像是那伙人的首领，此时开口道：“我们不急，你先来。”他率先让开一步，视线却冷冷地把莱昂纳多打量了一番。

“滚蛋吧你这婊子养的！”唯一提出反对意见的竟然是罗莎，她一张嘴，那口脏话就恨不得将人绞死，“把良心卖给猎人的法师，跟卖屁股的贱人有什么两样！”

“嘘。”法师竖起一根手指，罗莎的声音竟然奇迹般地小了下去，不过从嘴型看来她似乎骂得更凶了。莱昂纳多拉住她的手腕，装作粗暴地一把将她拽起来，一边低声说：“五秒钟后我会打开传送门，你往九点钟方向冲，然后等我来。”

罗莎眨了眨眼睛，显然愣住了，但因为声音被法术压制住，表情也被挡住，一时间竟没有在那伙女巫猎人面前显出异样来，但她很快明白了莱昂纳多的意图，于是很轻地点了点头。

五秒过后，田埂边上准时出现了镶着紫色光焰的传送门，莱昂纳多左手把她往前一推，右手捏住的烟雾水晶球瞬间炸开，灰白色的烟雾像怪兽的嘴一样吞没了所有人的视线，被烟气呛到的人顿时咳嗽不止。

就在莱昂纳多蓄力准备放出第二个传送门时，一道巨力猛然袭来，将他击倒在地。高个子的男人从烟雾中跨出来，一把短匕首已经出手，锐利的白光稳稳地钉住了莱昂纳多掉在地上的法术口袋。

莱昂纳多被撞得眼冒金星，在地上好一会爬不起来，今天难道是他的倒霉日吗？没完没了的四脚朝天，不，世界上只有幸运日，没有倒霉日……

“你们不觉得这是个更好的猎物吗？”猎人捡起从背包里漏出来的几件小玩意，饶有兴趣地查看起来。然而他并没有得到同伴们的回答，却听见一个陌生的声音冷冷地说：

“是。”

锋利的剑刃随着话音穿胸而过，殷红的鲜血从那道细细的裂口中喷涌出来，迅速地染红了落在地上的千里球，它本来就在泛着红光，现在颜色变得更深了。

“艾吉奥……”莱昂纳多呼出一口气，慢慢站起来，不可置信地看着地上的四具尸体。他们几乎全部死于烟雾弥漫的几秒之间，太快了，就像那传说中带来毁灭的白霜，一夜之间终结所有生命。

艾吉奥抽出钢剑扔在地上，伸出手按住莱昂纳多有些颤抖的肩膀，明亮的眼睛里满是担忧。“你还好吗？有没有受伤？”

莱昂纳多摇摇头，他脸色虽因惊吓而变得煞白，但很快就平复下来，然后忽然想起：“我们要追上她！”说完马上念诵起刚才被打断的咒语。传送门的稳定性和承受力与施法时间成正比，危急时他只能在短时间内打开一人通行的门，现在既然威胁已经解除，就得快点找到罗莎。

“她？谁？”艾吉奥疑惑道。

法师比了个安静的手势，继续自己的法术，很快一个稍大的紫色传送门在田野中出现了，他拉住猎魔人的手，说：“跟我来！”

两人立刻消失在虚空中。

 

如果在平时，罗莎是绝不会花时间等任何一个男人的，但这次情况不一样，她需要知道那个神秘的法师为什么要救她，以及到底有什么意图……如果那小子够幸运逃脱了的话，应该很快就能将自己传送过来。她没有等很久，不过出乎意料的是，来的人不是一个，而是两个。另一个陌生人肤色略深些，背着剑和十字弓，最引人注意的是那双猫一样的眼睛。

法师和猎魔人，情理之中的组合。

“请允许我来介绍，”莱昂纳多一步跨到两人中间，好像担心暴脾气的女巫会和出手如电的猎魔人打起来，“这位是罗莎小姐，如果没错应该是女巫，这位是艾吉奥，我的猎魔人朋友……”

“我不是女巫。”罗莎打断道。

莱昂纳多愣了愣，此时才终于能近距离观察对方，罗莎有一双显眼的精灵耳朵，眉线细而锋利，下颌尖尖的，正是精灵族的典型外貌。她的面孔仔细一看给人一种奇怪的感觉，仿佛戴着层看不见的面具，既是罗莎，又不是罗莎。

“没错，你不是。”艾吉奥盯着罗莎，“你只是伪装成女巫而已。”他说着抬起右手在空中画了一道符咒，白色烟圈倏然聚拢又很快散去，罗莎身上顿时发生了一种奇妙的变化，仿佛清晨的迷雾忽然被阳光净化，尽管外表并没有改变，但莱昂纳多能感觉出来，她不再是女巫了。

罗莎后退了一步，怒视着艾吉奥，同时惊讶道：“你竟然解除了普西拉的……”

莱昂纳多用眼神向艾吉奥抛出问句，他微微一点头，答道：“是的，我想罗莎小姐与普西拉关系密切，以至于愿意以自己为诱饵去面对一群女巫猎人。我得说，这是非常危险的举动。”从刚才的情势和罗莎的话来推断，艾吉奥已经大致猜出了事实。

莱昂纳多托着下巴陷入思考，“看来你们遇到了困难？如果可以的话，请说出来，我们或许可以帮得上忙。”尽管艾吉奥的表情冰冷吓人，但莱昂纳多似乎有能让人放下戒备的天赋。

罗莎怀疑地看了艾吉奥一样，“猎魔人从不做没有回报的好事，我也从不白受别人的恩惠，”然后又看向莱昂纳多，“从翠鸟旅店出来后你就一直跟着我，你想要什么，法师？”

莱昂纳多微微一笑，承认道，“我对你的诗歌很有兴趣，老实说，我一直在四处搜集失传的古精灵语，打算编一本语汇词典，这是我今年的研究课题，考虑到经费的问题，咳……如果可以的话，我想看看你的歌词集，要是能抄一份副本就更好啦……艾吉奥你呢？”他知道艾吉奥出手只是为了救自己，但一个猎魔人最好还是装成猎魔人的样子，才好获取他人的信任。

艾吉奥有些窘迫地“呃”了一声，虽然他也早已习惯了提供帮助后索取报酬，然而这次并不是为了钱。只要莱昂纳多是安全的，还有什么可要求的呢？艾吉奥略微别过脸，说：“我没有什么愿望，实现他的就可以了。”

 

三个人通过莱昂纳多的传送门返回翠鸟旅馆。罗莎坚持要艾吉奥提他的条件，说：“世人皆有愿望，除了将死之人。”

“这是一句古精灵谚语吗？”莱昂纳多掏出笔记本，记下这句话的拼写，同时用手肘推了推艾吉奥，示意他放轻松。猎魔人沉默了片刻，终于开口道：“有，可惜这个愿望只有我自己能实现，我在追杀一只高等吸血鬼。”这几乎是不可能的任务。

“吸血鬼？！”罗莎惊讶道，“如果我没记错，他们是不可能被人类杀死的，即使暂时肉体毁灭，也可以被同类复活，或者说，他们只会死于同类之手。”

“我会想办法的。”艾吉奥不为所动，这种事他早就一清二楚了。

“噢，我们伟大的猎魔人现在有什么计划呢？”罗莎翘起嘴角揶揄道，“我想你一定知道你亲爱的吸血鬼们住在哪儿吧？”

“我并不知道。”

罗莎笑了，但那并不是嘲笑，而是得意的笑，伸出一根手指勾了勾艾吉奥下巴上的胡茬，慢条斯理地说：“那么猎魔人就有需要女精灵的一天了。我的同伴最近正好听说过关于不死者的消息，你要听吗？”

艾吉奥眼睛一亮，还没来得及回答，莱昂纳多就抢先道：“要！请务必告诉我们吸血鬼的消息，如果真的有用的话，我的歌词集可以免掉……”

罗莎饶有趣味地看了他一眼，骄傲地说：“我不接受你的条件。”莱昂纳多一愣，却听她继续道：“我最不喜欢欠别人东西了，无论是情报还是歌词集，我都会给你们，可别小看我了！”

 

罗莎所在的剧团常年在外游历，对各地的民风和消息了如指掌。一个月前他们结束了在陶森特的巡演，因为举办活动的庄园里发生了离奇的宝物失窃案，虽然没有出人命，但根据调查，极有可能是吸血鬼的作为，一时间全城人心惶惶，罗莎也决定提前结束行程离开了。

艾吉奥握着啤酒杯，半天也没有喝一口，他一想到追踪已久的仇人可能去过的地方，就快要控制不住自己，可是心里又隐隐觉得有什么地方不对劲。“你确定是宝物被偷了，而不是庄园被血洗了？”

“当然。不然我怎么还能坐在这里跟你说话。吸血鬼的想法没人知道，也许有一些特别喜欢炫技吧，从密室里来去自如什么的，一般人会吓坏的。”

艾吉奥安静地听着，虽然很怀疑是否真有吸血鬼会专门“想要吓坏人类”，但还是决定，无论怎样都应该去调查一番。莱昂纳多好像猜到了他的想法似的，说：“我们很快会知道那到底是不是波吉亚干的。”然后把自己的杯子伸过去轻轻碰了碰，“今晚就好好休息吧，之后还有很长的路。”

猎魔人绷紧的肩膀终于慢慢放松下来，自从遇到莱昂纳多以来，许多事情似乎都有了转机。是的，每次见到他，都会有好事发生，无论是秋日的晴天，还是美妙的鲁特琴声，还是对方温暖的目光。

而这个幸运之神此时已经喝完一大杯酒了，显得比平时兴奋了很多，他盯住罗莎问道：“你还没告诉我们呢！为什么身上会有普西拉的咒语？又为什么要伪装成女巫被猎人追杀？”

罗莎显然没有他那么醉：“这关系到她的秘密，我不能说。”

“不是什么秘密，”艾吉奥忽然插嘴道，“我知道伟大的女精灵心里有什么计划。你要听吗？”

“不许说！”

“我只告诉莱昂纳多。”

“那也不行！”

一边看热闹的法师眨了眨眼睛，大声道：“我有一个公平的办法！”说完他不知从哪儿摸出四副昆特牌，在木头桌子上一字排开，笑眯眯地说：“没有什么纠纷是打牌不能解决的，如果艾吉奥赢了，他就可以告诉我，如果罗莎赢了，你就可以保守你的秘密，怎么样？”

昆特牌是世界通用的交流方式，无论种族还是性别。两人各自抽了一副牌，艾吉奥拿到的是怪物牌组，罗莎的是群岛牌组，很快一边喝酒一边厮杀起来。

最终猎魔人三局全胜，艾吉奥嘴角微微一翘，得意地说：“我十七岁之前就赢遍整个诺维格瑞了，伟大的精灵小姐。”

罗莎气得又喝了一大口，她转头盯住莱昂纳多，说：“我怀疑是你用法术作弊了，你可是法师！”

莱昂纳多急忙摆手道，“我以今后所有牌局的胜负发誓，绝对没有作弊！法师也是有底线的。你的秘密在我这里很安全，我不会告诉任何人。”

艾吉奥点点头，“你可以相信他。”随后他公布答案：“因为普西拉才是真正的女巫，这个我两年前就知道了。而你只是伪装出她的气息，引开追杀她的仇家而已。普西拉小姐最近应该身体不适，我猜的对吗？”

罗莎吃了一惊，她猜到猎魔人看得出普西拉的真实身份，却没想到他知道的那么多。

“翠鸟旅店的演出几乎从不中断，今晚却是由你代为出场，那么想必她是有不能来的原因了，而且她对今晚的事应该毫不知情。”

罗莎听到这里，终于黯然垂下了头，闷闷地道：“你猜的没错。普西拉中毒了，从昨天起就在休养，但是女巫猎人并不会停下脚步，我只好用魔药伪装成她，引开追杀她的人，让她有更多时间恢复。”

“冒这么大的风险，你未免太过鲁莽了。”艾吉奥很直接地说，如果不是莱昂纳多偶然跟上了她并出手相助，现在罗莎恐怕早就被抓去领赏了。

罗莎本想嘲笑他“猎魔人怎么会懂什么是友情呢？”可是她忽然回想起不久前艾吉奥说他没有愿望时的表情，冲动的话语又吞回了肚子里。她想，也许面前这个猎魔人并不一样，也许他血管里的血并不是冷的。于是她端起啤酒杯，双眼亮晶晶地说：“她是我的朋友，我愿意。”

艾吉奥手一抖，差点没拿住自己的杯子。他心中忽然冒出一个想法，如果是莱昂纳多被人问到这个问题：你为什么要帮助他？会不会也这样大方地说出他的答案呢？他没有去看法师的反应，因为即使侧着脸，也能感觉到对方把视线转向了自己。当然，莱昂纳多会毫不犹豫地说“愿意”，但是他不需要向任何人声明，因为他的行动已经代替了语言。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：猎魔人这个职业，真的不是适合所有人的，对Geralt来说可能刚刚好，但不会是Ezio的理想。本文由于是私设，很长一段时间Ezio都会保持这种“社会你E哥，人狠话不多”的死样子，偶尔会流露出一些本来的性格。
> 
> 注2：鸽子是莱昂纳多的召唤动物之一，跟艾吉奥的鹰对应，信仰之跃的地方这两种鸟总是在一起的~
> 
> 注3：千里镜（megascope）是巫师世界中的视频聊天工具。
> 
> 注4：普西拉也曾被怀疑不是人类或拥有特异的能力，本文中设定为女巫。
> 
> 注5：罗莎在AC2里也给Ezio通过消息，总之她看起来就很像情报贩子啦。


	3. Lost and Found

窗外传来鸟儿快活的鸣叫，艾吉奥从桌子上抬起脸，揉了揉迷糊的双眼。清早的晨光轻抚着他的面庞，面前有什么东西正在阳光下闪闪发亮，是两把崭新的武器：银袖剑与钢袖剑。

莱昂纳多……？他站起来寻找对方的身影，发现他的装备师斜靠在工作台旁的小躺椅里，睡得正熟。清晨的阳光像一湾浅水，粼粼地漫过他的膝盖，再过一阵子就会爬到那人的脸上，亲吻那头微卷的暗金色头发。艾吉奥看着他，一股暖意涌上心头，他忽然发觉，这些年来一直追求的力量，或许并不存在于已死去几百年的羊皮纸中，而是近在眼前。

莱昂纳多很快就醒了，事实上他今天醒得稍迟了一点，因为他的睡眠时间比起普通人类要短得多。按法师自己的说法：睡觉是最浪费时间的事。艾吉奥记得他曾经试图研制一种药剂，可以缩短人类的睡眠时间，而且不影响清醒时的状态……

“你以前说的那种药剂，真的研究出来了吗？”他好奇地问道。

“哪一种？”莱昂纳多走到工作台旁，把埋在乱纸堆下的红帽子找出来戴上。

“可以让人不睡觉的药。”

“噢！有的，我吃了一段时间，但是发现有副作用，会让人在满月的时候过于兴奋，你知道，就像狼人那样，所以我开始研究克制这种副作用的药……”

艾吉奥扶了扶额头，这很莱昂纳多：他的问题从来没有简单的答案，往往是一个问题接一个问题，谁也不知道他思维的触角最终会伸向哪里，他的脑海里有无数扇大门，每一扇后都藏着未知的美丽或危险。

“……然后就有了两个方向，一是降低副作用，这个我已经有心得了，只是没有多少实验样本；另一个是控制满月的状态，你看，如果我能按自己心情变成狼人，那简直是人类史上的奇迹！”莱昂纳多一边说着，双手比成狼爪状朝艾吉奥伸去，“小红帽的故事就要改写了！”

艾吉奥忍不住笑了起来，一开始还只是嘴角控制不住地往上翘，结果渐渐地越笑越厉害，眼角都笑出了泪。他握住莱昂纳多的“狼爪”，手上用着劲，终于慢慢止住了突然间来袭的情绪，也不知道自己为什么一下子就这么容易被逗乐了。他眨了眨湿润的眼睛，轻声说：“听起来很有意思，还有吗？”

莱昂纳多任由艾吉奥抓着手，呆呆地看着那久违的笑容。

 

 

艾吉奥在地图上标出了下一个目的地，也就是藏宝图上的最后一个地点，位置并不太精确，只看得出是在斯瓦雷格岛东南方向的某一片水域。莱昂纳多表示可以在最近的岛屿上打开传送门，等到达之后再寻找宝藏的所在。

这是一个晴朗的秋日，海水澄澈，天空碧蓝，带着咸味的凉爽海风从传送门打开的一瞬间就迎面吹来。两人从凯尔卓的码头借了一艘小船，准备往对面的岛屿驶去。艾吉奥原本打算自己划，不过在莱昂纳多的法术催动下，乐得轻松地放下双手。猎魔人和法师各自靠在小船的两头，一边聊天一边欣赏着被划开道道白浪的波涛。

“我见过的其他法师好像不那么常用法术，他们总是抱怨，为了一点小事没必要浪费自己的魔力。”艾吉奥说。事实上他讨厌法师，他们都过于吝啬而精明，占据优势的时候就更讨厌了。

“或许他们确实有更重要的事要做吧，”莱昂纳多眨了眨眼睛，“不过据我观察，通常这只是掩盖魔力不足的借口而已。”

“但你不会？你的法术好像用不完似的。”

莱昂纳多伸开双臂，分别搭在两边船舷上，看着浅蓝色的天空回答道：“可以这么说。但是我也有做不到的事，比如攻击性的法术，我所掌握的就很有限。当然了，这并不是一个法师必要的能力。”

艾吉奥看了看自己手臂上的袖剑和改造好的十字弓，说：“我觉得你其实很有天赋。”

“糟糕的天赋。”莱昂纳多依然望着天空，军事工程师是他过去的身份之一，他曾经在拉多维德麾下为他制造武器，但是后来因为厌恶那位喜怒无常的暴君而辞职了。

艾吉奥摇了摇头，说：“不，我想这并不是一种糟糕的天赋。人依靠武器而变得强大，是一种幸运，这样就不需要折磨自己的肉体来换取特殊能力。我所经历的青草试炼中……能通过的太少了，我……我非常幸运，可是很多孩子再也没有机会长大，即使成功当上猎魔人，也常常有人因为装备不良而死在怪物手中……”

青草试炼的残酷莱昂纳多早有耳闻，因此也沉默了。这世上有太多的黑暗，要付出怎样的代价才能免于恐惧？也许如艾吉奥所说，当更好的武器被发明出来后，可以让人更轻松地对付危险生物，那然后呢？恐惧就此停止了吗？他的朋友比起七年前强大了那么多，无论是身体还是心智，可是面对的危险也随之升级。艾吉奥有了新装备，更没有理由不去找波吉亚报仇，会不会反而在吸血鬼手下送命呢？知道得越多，越明白自己的无知，变得越强大，越发现自己的渺小，这对法师还是猎魔人来说是一样的。

莱昂纳多看向艾吉奥，静静地凝视着对方。他知道自己有很多天赋，音乐、艺术、工程、魔法，甚至古代语言……但此时此刻，他叹了口气，说：“我希望我能有保护你的天赋。”

带着咸味的风从天际吹来，海面上微微起了浪，一层一层地往远处的岸边叠去，看上去就仿佛它也有一颗心，正默默敞开怀抱，迎接陌生的来客。

很快小船带着他们来到了地图上标出的水域。艾吉奥从鞍袋里摸出一个小瓶子，捏着鼻子喝下了一口药水，脸上露出某种难以言喻的痛苦表情，然后他开始脱衣服。“水下可能有危险的生物，我一个人下去就可以了，你帮我注意海面上有没有异常。”

莱昂纳多点点头，接过对方的衣服，然后把十字弓递过去，说：“它可以在水中发射，会有用的。”

艾吉奥带上弓，随即“扑通”一声扎进了水里。他径直往深处潜去，很快就看不见踪影了。莱昂纳多知道猎魔人的闭气能力超出常人，再加上有煎药的作用，他可以在下面待好一阵子。于是法师先在海面上施放了一个探测法术，又环顾了一遍四周，然后安心地坐下来，开始整理艾吉奥团在一起的衣服。

这与他从前的装束风格大不相同，用的是厚实耐磨的材质，实用的成分显然更多，不像诺维格瑞贵族的服装那样，柔软的料子上缀满华而不实的纹饰。要说莱昂纳多的个人偏好，他并不特别钟爱华美的衣服，但他喜欢看艾吉奥那样穿。不，他喜欢的也不是穿着精致的艾吉奥，而是那种毫不矜持的挥霍态度，无论身上的套装有多值钱，他都能随意地伸展四肢，到处疯跑，一点也不在意哪里弄脏了刮破了，就像闯进春天里的一匹野马。

倒不是说猎魔人的装扮就不好看……莱昂纳多一边摸着肩甲处的硬质皮革，一边回想起刚才半裸的艾吉奥，不禁开始想象这种粗糙的材质贴在他身上会是什么感觉……

一声奇怪的水花声响把他跑远的思维拽了回来，莱昂纳多立刻抬起头，发现不远处的海面上浮起了什么东西，仔细一看是一具女海妖的尸体，翻开的双翅上泛着粉蓝色的荧光，长长的尾鳍随着水波上下浮动，赤裸的胸口上插着一支弩箭。

那正是莱昂纳多改造的十字弓配备的弩箭。

没过多久，海面上又出现了另一具尸体，看来水下很是热闹。莱昂纳多暗暗希望下一个浮起来的是艾吉奥，果然，隔了一会后，湿漉漉的猎魔人扒着船舷爬了上来。

“怎么样？”

艾吉奥摇摇头，同时把头发上的水珠甩掉，说：“不是这里，我们要再往西一点。”然后把手伸向莱昂纳多要衣服。

法师微笑着摇摇头，低声念了几句咒语，艾吉奥忽然觉得身上暖洋洋的，一股热风从脚下升起，像壁炉一样试图烘干自己。小船同时徐徐往西开动起来，莱昂纳多看干得差不多了，便把外套扔给对方披上，然后问道：“刚才下面有什么？”

“一艘沉船。这里应该是一片危险的海域，特别是风浪大的时候，不过今天天气还不错。”他回头看了看漂远了的沉船地点，无意识地甩了甩手上不存在的血迹，水鬼的味道现在还留在他的鼻腔里，海水根本洗不掉。“水底的怪物最喜欢尸体的味道，当然也有宝藏的味道，我想我们应该不远了。”

航行了一会后艾吉奥叫小船停下，仔细观察了一遍四周的海面。在猎魔人的视觉下，一切都像磨快了的刀一样锋利起来，隐藏在水下蠢蠢欲动的东西都无所遁形，艾吉奥想，这或许是当猎魔人最大的好处了。

他向莱昂纳多点点头示意，随后又一次跳下水，深深地潜下去。

这一回海面下非常安静，既没有腐蚀皮肤的毒液，也没有臭烘烘的怪物，反而有一种“被保护”的气息，与其他海域的蠢蠢欲动完全不同。尽管它们都各自埋葬着什么东西，但艾吉奥有种感觉，这里不是秃鹫常来觅食的坟场，而是一座有人会带花来看望的墓园。

“阿泰尔。”他在心中默念了一遍那个人的名字，那个从未谋面的前辈。“如果你能听到的话，请帮助我。”

大海随着他的动作缓缓地呼吸，像一个睡着的老人。艾吉奥不确定这是否就是默许，他的眼睛在咸水里泡得有点刺痛，但还是一直睁着，搜索着任何一点不同寻常之处，他继续往下潜了一点，就在水压感觉有些吃力的时候，下方深深的沟隙里冒出了一道细细的光。还没等他决定要不要先浮起来换口气，那道光就像先发现了他似的，不知从何处涌出来的急流迅速地翻卷上来，把猎魔人一口吞了下去。

 

 

莱昂纳多等得有些心急，据他所知猎魔人的闭气能力并没有这么久。他从船头到船尾来回走了好几圈，甚至还派了好几条小鱼下去探看情况，可是艾吉奥好像消失在了水里一样。他也没有带上千里球，早知道就不让他脱那么多了……莱昂纳多懊悔地想。

“好吧，”法师自言自语道，“如果我念完这个咒语你还没出现的话，我就下去捞人。”他闭上眼睛轻声吟诵起来，刚刚游开的鱼儿们感应到魔力，带着一大群同伴绕着船聚拢过来。

“哐当！”有什么重物突然把小船砸得狠狠一晃。

莱昂纳多猛地睁开眼睛，心想是什么大鱼被吸引过来了，却见一个锈蚀严重的金属箱子滚落在自己面前，船尾传来一阵剧烈的咳嗽声，艾吉奥抓着从未用过的船桨正努力想把自己弄上去。

莱昂纳多冲过去，双手扣住对方一把拉了上来。

“怎么……这么多鱼？”艾吉奥喘了口气，一脸惊恐，被（无害的）鱼群包围的感觉比被水鬼围攻可要诡异一百倍。

“没事，我让它们离开就好。”莱昂纳多忍不住笑道，见到艾吉奥平安归来让他大大松了口气，“在下面遇到什么了吗？我感觉不到你的气息。”

艾吉奥指了指摔倒在一边的箱子，说：“被卷进海底洞穴里了。藏宝的地方有机关我并不觉得奇怪，只是这不太像是猎魔人的做法。”很少有猎魔人能计划自己的身后事，他们总是死于各种各样的意外，来不及留下任何东西就消失于黑暗中。“里面布置得很整齐，还有阿泰尔的墓碑，也许是那个埋葬了他的人做的。”

“原来他葬在这里……”莱昂纳多惊讶道，朝深不可见的海底墓穴望了一眼，心中隐约觉得，那个死去已久的人身上还有很多秘密没有揭开。但法师还是把目光转回了艾吉奥身上，他的手一片冰冷，嘴唇也有些发紫，湿透的深棕色头发散落下来，一丝丝黏在颊边，水珠沿着下颌的线条滴落在胸膛上。

莱昂纳多无声地念起咒语，这个动作是如此自然，几乎不需要动脑，可就在同一瞬间他忽然意识到，自己魔法的作用竟然比温暖的拥抱更强大，心里不由得一惊。

他不知道是该感到骄傲还是懊恼。

 

 

小船乖乖地开动，往来时的岸边驶去。天色稍微有些阴沉，天边的乌云像两片耷拉下来的眼皮，海风懒洋洋地吹着，叫人昏昏欲睡。

莱昂纳多把衣服一件一件递给艾吉奥，同时问道：“等报了仇之后，你有什么打算呢？”

艾吉奥全部穿好后才回答道：“我不知道，或者说……我不敢想。”他坐下来，撬开锁眼仍然完好的箱子，拿出里面的最后一捆卷轴。他小心地展开那脆弱的纸张，盯了好一会上面完全读不懂的字句，但他知道自己什么也没看进去，只是需要找个东西来凝视，他忽然说：“我变了很多吗，莱昂纳多？”

法师仔细想了想，发觉这是个难以回答的问题，艾吉奥外表上的变化显而易见，可是他身上有很多东西，依然能让人一眼认出来，于是他说：“如果让我来形容的话，就好像……你在经历一次很长很长的满月。”

“可惜满月过后我并不能恢复原状。”

是的，猎魔人的特征人尽皆知，他们有常人不能企及的强大和寿命，也有致命的缺陷。至于能不能恢复原状……他忽然想起了某个人，“你听说过一个叫卡特琳娜的女术士吗？”

“听说过，但是没有见过。”

“我曾经去拜访过她的实验室，偶然看到过一个学者的手稿，研究的是怎样让猎魔人恢复原本的身体，当然实验失败了，他的儿子没有救回来。当时卡特琳娜还嘲笑这个人，说他完全搞错了方向。”莱昂纳多回忆道。印象中的那个女人既美艳又冷酷，仿佛无论怎样悲惨的事发生在面前，都不会皱一下眉毛。

“方向？那么她知道正确的方法？”艾吉奥惊讶道。猎魔人重新变为普通人这种事他从来没有听说过。

“我不认为卡特琳娜能做成，但她或许真的知道什么秘密，她提到了三件不可能完成的事，说‘只有向神献祭不存在的东西，才能满足不可能的愿望’。比如，不死者之死，无泪者之泪，还有……呃，比如独角兽上的性爱。”

艾吉奥哼了一声，现在他开始觉得那位女术士是在捉弄人了，“第三件事，亏她想的出来，这绝不可能，即使是处女也休想带一个男人爬上独角兽，我敢向你保证。”

莱昂纳多笑了起来，“是的，我想你比我更有说服力。”

虽然卡特琳娜指出的三件不可能之事就像个玩笑，但法师心底里并不认为她是爱开玩笑的人。“失而复得是很难的事，比你想象的要难得多，莱昂纳多。”她曾经这样说过，那是唯一一次，她骄傲的脸上出现了悲伤的神情。

艾吉奥拍了拍陷入沉思的莱昂纳多，“别想那些了，我知道我不可能一次就拿回所有东西。”不，他其实心里明白，他所失去的一切，家人、生育能力、过去无忧无虑的生活，无论是否报仇成功，都不可能再回来。

“我们该走了，罗莎说过的吸血鬼出没的地方，我打算去看一看。”艾吉奥把小船稳稳地靠岸，先跨了上去，然后向莱昂纳多伸出手。

“当然，不管有没有吸血鬼，陶森特都值得一去。”法师微笑着说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：我感觉游戏里的Leonardo确实很有保护Ezio的自觉，虽然没啥武力值，但一直以来都用自己的方式在保护他。
> 
> 注2：这两只坐船去水下找东西是模仿Geralt和Yennefer的支线任务（也算是定情任务），他俩就是那样坐着船在海上聊天调情，啊Yen真美~
> 
> 注3：玩游戏时我有几次下到水里杀海妖，然后等她们浮起来合影，小姐姐们身材真好啊。
> 
> 注4：AC原作里Ezio特别有爱的一点就是，无论大番茄说了怎样异想天开的脑洞，他都是含笑看着对方，我记得DLC里两个人从神殿里出来，大番茄继续絮絮叨叨，Ezio说“Interesting. Tell me more.”
> 
> 注5：巫师3里（貌似是石之心）提到过某个爸爸想用实验把变成猎魔人的儿子恢复原状，但是结果失败了。
> 
> 注6：独角兽是巫师3里一个十分kinky的梗，因为它喜欢处女，所以基本不可能在它身上搞独角兽震。


	4. Hidden Treasure

艾吉奥这些年来虽然游历了很多地方，但却奇怪的从未靠近过陶森特。或许因为那是一个以风景与文明著称的童话世界，看起来不像是怪物会频繁出现的地方，因此猎魔人也就很少前往那个区域。

不过，在扫完了城内所有的布告栏后，艾吉奥发现他从前的印象也许是错误的。陶森特的猎魔委托并不少，尽管从他的角度看来很多都是委托人大惊小怪，并没有什么真正不得了的怪物。

“你记得罗莎说过的关于波吉亚父子的事吗？”艾吉奥问。

莱昂纳多点点头，“嗯，我一直觉得这里有些奇怪，高等吸血鬼一般都是独居的，即使是狩猎也一样，他们不会以家族身份自居，繁育方式至今仍然是个谜，我很怀疑所谓的‘父子’到底是什么意思。而且，你在五年前追踪到的切萨雷，他的态度与罗德里戈很不一样，在能杀你的时候并没有动手……我想他们也许不是同步行动的，甚至很有可能完全相反。”

艾吉奥回忆了一番当时的情况，现在想起来那两父子的确不像同路人，只不过他在悲愤之中根本没有在意这件事，只恨不得自己能有力量杀掉遇到的每一个吸血鬼。然而他手上的线索实在不多，能找到其中一个都已经是幸运的。

罗莎临行前还说：“如果你运气好的话，可以去看看陶森特的布告栏。我离开的时候，庄园主人贴了一张公告在那里，报酬很高呢，不过吸血鬼太过强大，即使是指定要猎魔人，也没有人去接任务。世界上像你那样不怕死的可不多见。”

莱昂纳多也不知道该说是运气好还是不好，那张委托书被风吹日晒得字都快看不清了，但依然倔强地黏在那里，仿佛等的就是艾吉奥来揭下它。

“……如有勇武之士能找回全部宝物，我以骑士之名保证，将支付五千克朗作为报酬，庄园大门永远为您敞开等等……而且还可以从找回的东西里随意挑选一件……主人叫尤瑟夫·塔齐姆。那可是很大一笔钱。”莱昂纳多念道，“多到足以让很多猎魔人心生恐惧了。”

“那正好，这笔生意是我们的了。”

 

 

尤瑟夫的庄园坐落在鲍克兰王宫附近的半山上，面朝着辽阔的湖面，风景十分优美。别墅前面的大花园时常被城里的贵族们借来举行大型活动，几乎成为一个景点，尤瑟夫又以热情好客著称，总会时不时接待各地来往的人物，于是他的家也就有了个外号，叫“陶森特的十字路口”。

艾吉奥原以为，发生了罗莎所说的宝物失窃案之后，庄园里会比较冷清，可是两人刚骑着马来到通往花园的路口时，却发现人群络绎不绝，一点也不像是被袭击过的地方。经历了一开始的吸血鬼恐慌之后，尤瑟夫家反而变得更受欢迎了，人们争相去参观那个据说躲藏过怪物的花园，甚至有不少人自居侦探，装模作样地在花园小径旁画出奇怪的线条，分析吸血鬼的行动路线。

莱昂纳多笑了：“看来比童话更吸引人的，只有恐怖故事了。”

“但愿并不是真的恐怖。”艾吉奥摇摇头说，他走上前，把揭下来的委托告示递给看守大门的卫兵首领，说明自己的来意。门卫上下打量了他一圈，视线在艾吉奥的眼睛和武器上停留了一会，咕哝道：“现在声称自己是猎魔人的太多了，不过你看起来是真的。”他说着跟旁边的人交待了几句话，然后朝他们一挥手，低声说：“跟我来。”

“注意了，这条路并不好走，”他走在前面示意道。

“抱歉，我以为案发现场是在东边？”莱昂纳多回头看了一眼另一边喧闹的人群。

“哈哈哈那只是个旅游景点，尤瑟夫先生虽然好客可是不傻，让闲杂人等挤成一团指手画脚是不可能解决问题的。不过既然人们有好奇心和炫耀的本能，那就满足他们。”

艾吉奥和莱昂纳多对视了一眼，默默无语地跟了上去。

真正藏宝的地下仓库位于庄园西北方向上的一小截断崖上，半层从地面中凸出来，半层陷在山石里，外表看上去与整座庄园华美的风格截然不同，但由于视角比较偏，因此并不很引人注意。按庄园主人的说法，那个地方曾经被雷击中过，出于某种奇怪的信仰，他没有进行改建。艾吉奥和莱昂纳多穿过花园和层层叠叠的建筑后，终于沿着小路来到了宽阔的地下大厅中。

门卫让他们在厅中稍候，然后就去了不知道第几个房间里通报。

“我怀疑即使是吸血鬼在这里也会迷路的。”艾吉奥揉了揉眼睛，他一直集中着注意力试图寻找任何异常的痕迹，但是猎魔人视觉用得久了就会有点不舒服。

莱昂纳多倒是很兴奋地边走边看，墙上的壁画和装饰品都让他大感兴趣。他说：“的确是结构复杂的建筑，但是设计得很美，”他拍了拍猎魔人的肩膀，“我想如果你用普通人的视觉去看的话，反而更容易记住路线，这是有规律的。”

“我还以为现在的猎魔人跟吸血鬼一样稀少了，看来还是有勇敢的人嘛！”一个快活的男声从自后方响起，庄园的主人尤瑟夫·塔齐姆迎面走来，张开双臂表示欢迎，“莱昂纳多和奥迪托雷？我没弄错吧？陶森特人虽然不关心世事，但这两个名字我是听说过的。”

尤瑟夫的打扮相当特别，衣服和头巾色泽艳丽，缠绕与打结的方式与当地人明显不同，腰间还配着一把刀柄弯曲的长刀，他发觉来客们也在上下打量着自己，笑着解释道：“这是一个来自欧飞尔的朋友送给我的衣服，我想如果不穿上的话就太让他失望了。”

 

 

三人从地下大厅的另一道门出去，沿着弯弯曲曲的小径来到一座地窖的门前。石制的门板从地面上微微抬起，形成一个斜角，上面镌刻着复杂的圆形图案，中心则镶嵌着一块较小的圆片，在幽暗的光线下泛着宝石般的光芒。

尤瑟夫抬起左手，朝掌心呼了一口气，按在那块圆形的物体上。石头像是活了起来，发出贪婪的光，紧紧地吸住了主人的手。

“这是……血缘之锁？”莱昂纳多惊讶道。

“是的，我的祖辈们打造了这个石窟来保存重要的东西，只有延续血脉之人才能打开。”尤瑟夫说。

“那么是不是可以理解为，还有其他的人可以打开这道门？”艾吉奥立即问道。正常来说，家族中能延续血脉的肯定不止一个人。

尤瑟夫苦笑着看了猎魔人一眼，解释道：“我明白你的意思，但是很遗憾，塔齐姆家族只剩下我了。虽然住在庄园里的人很多，他们都可以说是我的兄弟，但我们并没有血缘关系。”他说着打开活板门，领着两人沿石阶走下去。

艾吉奥打了几个响指，把地窖里的火把点燃。这个地下宝库并不大，但是很深，墙体几乎是密封的，只有上半部分朝着湖面方向的墙面上留了几个三指宽的孔洞，距离地底约有四个人高。尤瑟夫看着那唯一漏光的地方解释道：“这里最初建成的时候还不是地下室，而是地面上的一个小型武器库，是庄园的防御工事之一，后来因为一直没有用到，就向下加深改建成了藏宝库。墙外是悬崖，下面就是湖水，无论从哪一边，普通人没有工具是上不去的。即使能爬上来，也不可能从那么狭小的入口进入，更不用说把东西都运走了。”

“的确如此。”莱昂纳多想了想，这或许就是庄园主人认为盗贼是非人类的原因了。“正门的血缘之锁带有魔法封印的痕迹，用外力是打不开的，那么就只能从上面的通风口进来。艾吉奥，你需要上去看看吗？”

猎魔人点点头，随即取下十字弓，抽出一支弩箭，开始在上面套绳索。

莱昂纳多看向尤瑟夫，说：“我有些好奇，第一个提出盗窃者是吸血鬼的是谁？此人又为什么这样认为呢？”

“是我的旅行顾问马可，他见多识广，而且胆子也很大。我亲自问过他，他认为能够做到这一切的，必须是具备变形能力和强大肢体力量的生物。他一开始考虑过变形怪，但是那不可能伪装出我的血，也无法缩小身体到如此程度。不过事实上，最明显的证据是，宝物失窃那天，庄园这一角的上空中突然出现了无数的乌鸦，简直好像一片乌云，我这辈子都没见过那么多鸟同时飞过，所有参加宴会的人都看见了。”尤瑟夫说着不由得比划了起来，双手大张着模拟出一大群乌鸦飞过的样子。“当然了，大家一开始受了惊吓，但后来马可把这件事描绘成了传奇，反而吸引了许多感兴趣的人，只可惜，真正懂行的大多不愿意接受委托。”

“吸血鬼的确是最合理的推测……”莱昂纳多沉思道。他虽然毫不怀疑吸血鬼能办到这件事，但是却不明白那种生物为什么会看上人类的财产。“如果不介意的话，请问失窃的宝物都是些什么东西呢？”

尤瑟夫抓了抓头巾，笑了笑，“说来你可能不相信，我的祖辈留下来的大多是书籍和笔记手稿，还有一些古老的实验道具，并不是什么值钱的东西，即使当作古董拿去拍卖，恐怕也不值五千……真正意义上的金银财宝，并不存在。所以我很肯定，这一定不是人类的作为，否则的话，他应该直接来抢我。”

“原来如此。那些书和笔记，是关于什么的呢？”莱昂纳多越发好奇了，珍重收藏知识的人总是令他心生喜爱，如果真能追回这些财产，或许可以一睹真容。

尤瑟夫咳了一声，不好意思地说：“那是很久以前的东西了，其实我……”

上方忽然传来艾吉奥的声音，他好像发现了什么。只见猎魔人一手轻松挂在垂直于地面的墙壁上，另一只手里捏着片深色的东西，“岩壁里有一根乌鸦的羽毛，我想这就是盗贼的脚印了。”

说完他扣着绳索迅速地落回地面，把黑色鸦羽递给两人。“气味已经很淡了，但是羽毛根部沾了些血迹，想必是不小心被岩缝卡住，然后被扯下来的。如果这只鸟过了一个月还没死的话，我想它的巢穴就是下一个该拜访的地方。”

 

 

猎魔人和法师把地下宝库里外都检查了一遍之后，觉得那枚小小的乌鸦羽毛是目前唯一比较可靠的线索。于是艾吉奥去马厩准备行装，莱昂纳多则顺便参观了尤瑟夫家的图书馆和实验室。庄园主人非常热情地向他介绍了各种藏书的来源，这个健谈的好贵族一点也不像他的同类那样言语吝啬浑身戒备，但凡是他的客人，用不了一个小时就能把他的全副家当了解得清清楚楚。

艾吉奥从马厩里回来后，在尤瑟夫的实验室里找到了莱昂纳多。法师正好用羽毛上残留的微量血迹做了一小锅煎药。他舀起一勺看向艾吉奥：“这个能让你对被追踪猎物的感觉更敏锐，即使它是从高空飞过的也跑不掉了。”

艾吉奥皱起眉头，捏着鼻子凑近尝了一口，那味道感觉就像放了三天的死鸟的血，他苦着脸说：“告诉我，如果追踪的是一只巨魔，你是不是会榨那家伙的汁放进去？”

莱昂纳多笑道：“原理都差不多，我想是可行的，你要追哪一只？”

“嗯，有这么一只，他跟别的巨魔长得不太一样，头发是暗金色的，喜欢戴一顶小红帽，看起来善良又无害，实际上危险又迷人，如果你在哪里见过，请务必告诉勇敢的猎魔人，艾吉奥·奥迪托雷会马上前去捉拿。”

法师忽然觉得对方的脸靠得有点近，只有一个勺子柄的距离，猫一样的眼睛深深地看着自己。锅里煎药的热气还没有散去，慢吞吞地蒸上来，像记忆中那个个悠悠长长的夏季，熏得人心头痒痒的。

窗外归巢的鸟儿轻轻鸣叫了一声，惊醒了两人。艾吉奥垂下眼睛，接过莱昂纳多手里的勺子，把剩下的煎药一口喝掉。随后他转身离开实验室，深吸了一口气，然后指了指鸦血传来方向的天空，低声道：“走吧。”

他们没有再说话。

 

 

暮色渐渐四合，夕阳几乎完全没入了地平线，他们往陶森特郊外的东南方奔驰而去。一路上的村落越来越稀疏，从地图上看，靠近公国东南边界的地方正好是一座公墓，位于一大片森林的中心。

莱昂纳多点燃手上的戒指，蓝色的荧光照亮了前方越来越模糊的小路。夜晚的气温降得很快，不久前的那种燥热仿佛只是幻觉。匆匆的马蹄声被他们抛在身后，只有前方飞鸟扑扇翅膀的窣窣声越来越响。黑色的影子在黑色的枝丫间闪动，宛如一双双未知的眼睛。

靠近森林边缘的时候莱昂纳多忽然示意停了下来，他向艾吉奥伸出手，说：“给我一个月之尘炸弹，还有你的十字弓。”

“好，”猎魔人没有多问，从马鞍袋里拿出球状的月之尘，和十字弓一起递了过去。

莱昂纳多左手食指支起炸弹，口中念动咒语，很快那玩意就化成了一滩银色的粉末，听话地将自己均匀地嵌进了弩机的发射槽里。“这样就可以了，之后射出的每一支箭，都带有阻止怪物变形的效果。”

艾吉奥点点头，两人继续往森林深处而去。

晴朗的夜空和天边刚升起的月亮忽然间一暗，就像是笼上了一层黑幕，强烈的压迫气息像大雨前的乌云般压下来。无数蝙蝠与黑鸦从虚空中现身，编织成一张巨大的网罩住了两人头顶的天空。

“人类不应该来这里。”

莱昂纳多屏住呼吸，一时间竟然分辨不出这个声音来自哪个方向。只有一件事是确定的，他看向自己的同伴，艾吉奥微微一点头，右手扣紧十字弓，几不可闻地说：“是吸血鬼。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：表问我为啥大番茄会这个会那个……因为他是万能的大番茄啊。
> 
> 注2：尤瑟夫在启示录里跟E叔介绍伊斯坦布尔就说“这里是世界的十字路口”，真是暖心的小天使啊，结局太惨了。
> 
> 住3：港真巫师3里的巨魔都好萌的~
> 
> 注4：巫师3里的吸血鬼就是bug般的存在，强得逆天，几乎没有死角，DLC boss比正篇boss难打多了，本篇的吸血鬼算是弱化版的。
> 
> 注5：月之尘炸弹是对付吸血鬼种族的道具之一，可以阻止怪物变形，虽然我觉得它对打高等吸血鬼并没什么卵用（因为每一个的技能都是单独设计的啊），但还是按惯例这么写吧。


	5. Masyaf Cemetery

马西亚夫公墓靠近陶森特东南方的边界，是一座非常古老的公墓，据说其历史比鲍克兰王宫的建筑更古老，但由于公国的中心曾经有过偏移的缘故，这个地方在近几百年里人烟逐渐稀少，久而久之，就连新鲜的死人尸骨也没有了。四周横七竖八的都是墓碑，野草被某种天然野蛮的力量所支配，放肆地漫过了那些歪倒的旧石块。

吸血鬼选择墓地作为巢穴并不奇怪，他们中的确有一些偏爱人口密集的城市，但这一只显然更喜欢一个人。当然，大多数吸血鬼都喜欢独自生活，这不仅仅是因为他们过于强大，个体消耗的资源量也注定了他们无法形成如人类那样的社区。

如果有机会研究吸血鬼的进化史一定会非常有趣，莱昂纳多想着。艾吉奥可就没法在这种时刻胡思乱想了，他先下了马，以防动物受惊后乱蹬蹄子。吸血鬼的警告听起来非常不友好。

不过在听到对方的声音后，艾吉奥绷紧的肌肉稍稍放松下来，因为那既不是罗德里戈也不是切萨雷，但这只陌生的吸血鬼也可能同样不好对付，绝不能掉以轻心。“我是艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，”猎魔人一边说着，下意识地往前几步，挡在法师身前，“一个月前鲍克兰有一座庄园的地下宝库遭到盗窃，我想跟你谈谈。”

整座森林沉默了一会，随后树叶的沙沙声响又升起。

“回去吧，那些东西不属于你。”

猎魔人和法师对视了一眼，这是个好消息：他的确就是盗走宝物的人，只是出于某些原因不愿归还。莱昂纳多也走上前，与艾吉奥并肩而立，他用一种十分轻柔的声音说：“它们的主人是这样希望的吗？我还以为智慧应该在阳光下闪耀，而不是埋没在土里。”

“你又有什么资格断定他会怎样想？”飘忽无定的声音带着冷冷的怒火一瞬间就来到了耳边，仿佛吸血鬼一直隐藏在他们身后。就在一只致命的手几乎要掐上莱昂纳多的脖子时，银袖剑一声轻响，迅疾无比地抵住了对方的利爪。

在一道闪电的时间里，两个身影已经交锋了几个来回。这是艾吉奥第一次使用袖剑面对不能一击必杀的敌人，让他惊喜的是银袖剑比想象中更坚韧，即使直面极强的力道也没有丝毫变形与损坏，而且比以前用的剑更适合自己的动作习惯，可令人恐惧的是，对方的速度太快了，他连释放法印的空隙都没有，只来得及把莱昂纳多往旁边一推，好远离吸血鬼的攻击范围。

吸血鬼轻轻地“嘶”了一声，仿佛也为这一瞬间的僵持吃了一惊，但黑暗是他的主场，在这座森林里没有人能逃出他的掌控，直到——

莱昂纳多的闪光水晶球精准地击中了他。

漆黑的墓地上立即燃起爆炸般的强光，森林中一时亮如白昼，像是突然被传送到了正午暴晒的太阳下面。莱昂纳多知道这东西并没有杀伤力，吸血鬼也可以行走在日光下，但突然之间猛烈的强光照射可以造成短暂的惊吓，并延缓他们的行动。

艾吉奥也几乎失明，但是这一秒钟已经足够了，他不需要刺中要害，只要能让对方负伤，他就有更多的机会，他凭着光照前最后的印象，左手射出一箭封住吸血鬼的退路，右手袖剑极快地向前送出，他知道这里会是敌人的左臂。

可是他并没有听到预想中利刃刺穿皮肉的声音，反而是吸血鬼背后的树干发出一声细微的哀鸣。银袖剑深深地扎进了它的心脏。

意识到自己失手的瞬间，艾吉奥的呼吸几乎停滞，如果敌人真的想杀他的话，现在就是他生命的最后一刻了。他不明白为什么会……

不过，吸血鬼仿佛比他更加困惑，从强光中反应过来后并没有继续攻击，有形的身体忽然化作一片黑烟，在渐渐暗淡下去的光线里升腾而起，浮在森林上空。

“奥迪托雷……你是什么人？”那个声音谨慎地问道。

艾吉奥喘了口气，迅速地将袖剑抽回来，他不知道吸血鬼为什么突然停手，对方问话的语气也很奇怪。

吸血鬼没有立刻得到回答，有些不耐烦了，又追问道：“你从哪里得到阿泰尔的袖剑？你和他是什么关系？”

“他是阿泰尔的传人。”莱昂纳多说话了，依然用那种十分轻柔的声音，只是里面多了点说服的压迫力，“鹰派虽然不是猎魔人中的主流，但并没有完全失落，艾吉奥正是其中之一。袖剑、十字弓和铠甲，他走遍世界的角落才收集到这些，能得到这一切，是因为他有与之匹配的勇气，不会辱没阿泰尔的名声。他不是贼，正相反，是他让这个名字重现在日光下。”

四周的树影疯狂地摇动起来，像是被某种说不清是狂怒还是震动的感情搅得浑身战栗。

莱昂纳多继续道：“尤瑟夫·塔齐姆是阿泰尔的后代，即使猎魔人不能生育，他们之间也没有血缘关系，但这个家族受他恩惠，世代维护他的遗产，并以他的子孙自居，我想这无论如何也不能算是贼。”他紧张得手心都出了汗，可是却不得不提高声音，好在风声大作中让吸血鬼清楚地听到，他知道这可能是辩解与和解的最后机会，如果对方如他所料的话。

艾吉奥微微皱起眉头，莱昂纳多说的是真的吗？尤瑟夫的的祖先就是阿泰尔？姓氏完全不同，如果真是如此的话……

“没有人记得他了……”吸血鬼喃喃道，他低哑的嗓音由远而近，穿过森林厚厚的风声，最后终于以人类的形态出现在两人面前。

艾吉奥这次终于看清了，对方没有左手。

莱昂纳多知道有些高阶吸血鬼拥有肉体再生能力，有些则另有所长，但他们无一例外都非常强大，可是眼前这个“残疾吸血鬼”却令人吃了一惊。

他伸出仅剩的右手直接按上艾吉奥的左臂，速度依然快得不可思议，但这一次并不带任何攻击性。他仔细端详着猎魔人的袖剑，轻轻一拉小指，锋利的剑刃就听话地弹了出来，他对这构造了如指掌，仿佛亲眼见过似的，但仍然有什么东西不太一样……

“你没有切掉无名指。”吸血鬼皱着眉毛说。

“是的，莱昂纳多说阿泰尔的图纸里提到了不需要断指的方法，只是从前还没有人试过，”艾吉奥看了看法师，小心地说道。

吸血鬼冷哼了一声，不置可否，他的神色显然缓和了一些，但依然很不情愿承认真的有人能懂得“阿泰尔在想什么”。然而他不得不承认的是：艾吉奥的确是货真价实的猎魔人，凭借自己的本事取得了他应得的“遗产”，不管那遗产是不是指定给他，这就是猎魔人的规矩。

至于那个年轻法师说到的尤瑟夫·塔齐姆，只是个普通的人类，既没有能力保护任何事物，对他的祖先也一无所知。所谓的继承权？吸血鬼认为这不过是众多无聊可笑的人类法则之一，不过他还是冷淡地吐出几个字：

“我不保证你们想要的东西还保存完好。”

 

 

吸血鬼名叫马利克，是素食主义者，与一般人的印象正相反，他讨厌人血。他与阿泰尔的关系也是个谜，至少他自己并不打算开口解释。但是艾吉奥第一眼看到墓室的装潢（虽然匪夷所思，但显然这个地下宫殿般的地方绝不是坟墓本来的样子）和布置时就明白了：他就是那个埋葬了阿泰尔的人。

尽管马利克什么也没有说，但是很显然，那个长眠在群岛海底的人，对他来说一定非常重要。

几点幽绿的荧火在空荡荡的墓穴中飞舞，似乎对刚刚点燃的火把有些不满，觉得那火光太强烈，破坏了原本宁静的气氛。马利克显然是一个爱干净的吸血鬼，但凡是拜访过死人堆的猎魔人，看到了他的住所都不得不佩服。

马利克走在前面，沿着浅浅的阶梯下到了最底层的一个宽阔的墓室，那里乱七八糟地堆着杂物，与其他地方的整洁风格不太一样，就好像主人只是把一堆不知如何处理的东西随便摆放在那里。

吸血鬼他扫了一眼那些依然保存完好的仪器、书本和叫不出名字的玩意，仿佛那只是一堆破铜烂铁，厌烦地说：“如果你们能拿走的话，请便。”

艾吉奥没有想到，貌似十分凶暴的吸血鬼居然会如此轻易地答应他们的请求，他怀疑地问道：“这些就是全部？”如果马利克真的愿意归还所有财产的话，一开始又为什么要偷走呢？

“当然不是，我已经拿走了我想要的，剩下的这些死物我不感兴趣，只是顺手。”

这就有些麻烦了。作为委托人的尤瑟夫是否能接受？艾吉奥见过一些十分吝啬的委托人，事情进展稍有不如意，就会想尽办法刁难猎魔人，尤瑟夫虽然不会这样，但他本身要求实现的就不是财产的金钱价值，而是“保护与传承”，如果有一部分没有带回去，要如何解释呢？

他刚想开口追问马利克不愿交出来的是什么，却忽然感受到一股强大的压迫力，让他的双肩不禁一沉，他集中起精力随时准备袖剑出鞘，因为此时马利克已经不在视野中了。

“有些东西只属于我，不是其他任何人的。我对人类的耐心很有限，火把燃尽的时候我希望你们已经离开，否则就不必走了。”冷冷的声音从上方传来。

莱昂纳多按住艾吉奥的手，示意他不要冲动，这只吸血鬼虽然不吸人血，但并不代表他不杀人类。但艾吉奥还是问了马利克最后一个问题：

“阿泰尔的袖剑能杀死你吗？”他知道这很危险，但他必须知道自己面对波吉亚时有没有胜算。

年长几百岁的吸血鬼语带嘲弄地笑了，“人类……你们人类总是如此，执着于输赢，因为一点小小的胜利就傲慢自大。”

“那家伙在我眼里只是个新手。但是没错，他可以做到，他能杀我，他是唯一能杀死我的人。”

 

 

莱昂纳多的神奇口袋居然真的把所有“宝物”都装了进去。对比完尤瑟夫的物品清单，发现只有一件没有找到：一本日记。这就是马利克真正想要取走的东西。

“刚才在森林里，你是怎么知道尤瑟夫和阿泰尔的事的？又怎么知道马利克跟他们有关系？”猎魔人问道。

法师微微一笑，说：“跟尤瑟夫多聊聊，你就什么都知道了。至于马利克，只是直觉和猜测，幸好没有出什么差错。”他看了一眼那装得满满的“口袋”，“我想尤瑟夫对这个结果也会满意的。”

艾吉奥点点头，然后问：“那些东西里面有你喜欢的吗？尤瑟夫说我们可以挑一件带走。”

“唔……有，这个。”法师从袋子里摸出一个苹果大小的球状物，上面镌刻着金色的纹路，还隐隐散发着光芒。“其他的仪器我大约都有耳闻，有些也可以自己制造，但是这种材质，我从来没见过。”还有一些稀有的炼金材料也颇有吸引力，不过对于莱昂纳多来说，真正决定事物价值的，是未知部分的信息量。

莱昂纳多总能在眼花缭乱的二手杂货市场中挑中最贵的那一件，既然他这样说了，那是绝对不会吃亏的。艾吉奥看了看墙上快要燃尽的火把，说：“时间不多了，该回去了。”

外面天已经微微亮了，或许现在早已是清晨，只是森林中太过浓密的树影遮蔽了阳光。猎魔人吹了一声口哨，把缩在不知道哪里的两匹马招了回来，安慰地拍了拍它们，“好家伙，一定饿了吧？”

两人跨上马，往来时的方向走去。晨光中的马西亚夫公墓完全没有夜晚时那样阴森可怖，反而显出了年代久远的荒芜感，散落在林地中的墓碑歪歪斜斜的，早已被时间和自然的力量侵蚀得难以辨认，艾吉奥忽然回头看向地下墓室的入口，却发现已经找不到一点痕迹了。

昨天晚上发生的一切……是否都只是幻觉？一时间竟有这种想法涌上心头。不仅吸血鬼马利克是幻觉，连奥迪托雷家的惨案也是幻觉，其实什么都没有发生，莱昂纳多也从未离开。

他很快就清醒了。

莱昂纳多一手握着缰绳，一手拿着金色的圆球，正仔细查看它的构造。那些金色细纹似乎并不是缝隙，不能打开，按重量判断也不会是空心的。他凑近去，嘴唇几乎贴住了球面，轻声念了句探测的咒语，他原本没想到这会产生什么作用，可是却在再次睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己身处的世界完全改变了。

他不在马上，不在陶森特，也不在艾吉奥身边，而是来到了一个奇妙的空间里，没有确实的界限，四周的墙壁仿佛是由漂浮的白色碎片组成的，一切都显得很不真实，只有不远处的两个人影清晰可见，其中一个是马利克，另一个他不认识，但是很快就猜到了那是谁——

_马利克握住阿泰尔的手，眼睛里满是困惑与悲伤。他的族群来自另一个世界，从不为生老病死之事担忧，在遇到阿泰尔之前，他也从未在乎过人类的生命有多脆弱。可是现在，当那双金色的眼睛就要闭上的时候，他忽然感到莫大的恐惧，他忽然意识到没有一个神能拯救即将死去的人。_

_他不信仰这个世界的任何神明，所以他不知道该如何祈求。_

_阿泰尔的手指轻轻地动了动，好像想要抓住吸血鬼空空的袖管。马利克知道他一直想为此道歉，可是从未真正说出来，这又有什么要紧呢？他们之间不需要开口就能明白一切。爱意、忠诚、信任，这是世界上最简单的事，任何一个愚蠢的人类都能做到。_

_很久以前猎魔人大师曾经嘲笑过他这一点，那时他们在讨论各种怪物与人类的异同。“你总是能把最复杂的事情弄得过分简单，又把最简单的事想得太复杂。”比如爱这样复杂的事，又比如死亡这样简单的事。“你能爱我，却不能接受我死去，吸血鬼的强大就只是这样而已吗？”_

_但随后他又收起了嘲讽的笑容，认真地说：“等那一天到来时，你可以把我埋得远远的，去我平时去不了的地方。而且……也许你不相信，人类的寿命虽然短暂，但是却会留下很多痕迹，他们努力创造语言、文明，发明书籍与艺术，都只不过是为了这个目的。这与神无关，与世界末日无关，仅仅是我们的本能，我也不例外。如果有一天你真的非常想念我……你会的，我相信那些痕迹会出现在你面前。”_

_那个记忆中还在取笑他的人此时已经白发苍苍，临死之人的嘴唇微微一颤，吐出几个听不清楚的字，但马利克轻松地读出了他的唇语，那是在为他祝福，因为他已经听过太多次了：_

_“……愿你心宁平安。”_

_几百年后的马利克再次出现。他翻开书桌上那本厚厚的日记本，轻轻抚摸着内页上已经褪色的字迹。硬质的封皮被岁月卷花了边，纸页也捆得松松垮垮的，眼看就要散架，但是显然，这是拥有最多阿泰尔痕迹的东西。_

_马利克叹了一口气，他今天承认了许多以往不会承认的事，再多一件也无所谓了：“你说得对，我的确非常想念你。”_

莱昂纳多从金色球体的幻象中抽离出来，一时间神思恍惚，差点从马背上掉下去，幸好艾吉奥及时地捞住了他。“没事吧？累了吗？”

法师困惑地摇摇头，刚才经历的一切在现实中竟然只有一瞬间。他用力眨了眨眼睛，稳住了视线，然后随手把那个神秘的玩意收进衣袋里，他看向艾吉奥，湛蓝的眼睛在晨光中明亮如洗，他说：“我想我明白了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：其实AC1里马馆长儿子的名字也叫Tazim，本文设定Yusuf Tazim是二太爷的后代（非亲生），你们懂的。
> 
> 注2：马西亚夫公墓是以巫师3里雷吉斯住的梅尔拉雪兹隆格公墓为原型的，背景皆为杜撰。巫师3中的吸血鬼设定是来自异世界的种族，并不是土生土长的怪物。
> 
> 注3：马馆长和二太爷之间是什么关系，大家心里都有数（不过马馆长写得比较OOC，剧情需要抱歉啦）。另，二太爷“没去过的地方”，当然是水里，但是我估计他讨厌水鬼，所以墓地方圆十里内一只都没有。
> 
> 注4：本文中金苹果的作用可能跟原作不一样，毕竟伊甸碎片有很多个，每个的功效都不同，Leonardo进入的空间有点像刺客暗杀对象临死前的小黑屋，但是可以一重记忆套一重记忆。
> 
>  
> 
> 一点想法，不一定对：
> 
> 我个人感觉，无论是游戏里还是历史上，大番茄都是个很nice的人，有些时候还颇有“好生之德”，但我隐约觉得，他的善良并非出于“恻隐之心”或“同情心”，更多的是来自好奇心，即：某种程度上认为“一切皆有可能”，因此也就不会轻易去抹杀任何一种可能性，不管是小鸟还是人类。一只死鸟和一个死人，对他来说也具有同等的吸引力，他同样可以在尸体上发现有趣的美丽的东西，只是不会主动去把前者变成后者罢了。（历史上）帮切萨雷造武器也是如此，因为有可能，于是就去做了，会产生怎样的道德负担，不是他的第一考虑。（游戏中）Ezio认为要把金苹果好好藏起来，他觉得惋惜，这么奇妙的东西居然不能拿来用？其中的隐含的危险后果，也不是他的第一考虑。
> 
> 这也就是为什么大番茄遇到怎样的糟心事（被守卫一顿胖揍、被追杀、被切萨雷抓去打工）都元气满满的原因之一，因为他对肉体上的损伤/日常生活并不是很在乎，“伤害他的人都被Ezio杀了”这种霸总作风也不见得惊吓到他，换作别的人早就惊呆了，但他就是那么淡定：噢，我们把尸体搬进来吧。
> 
> 这样的大番茄，在我眼里非常具有黑化的潜力（虽然并不会这么写）。


	6. Disappearance of Leonardo

艾吉奥把他在马背上摆正，然后问道：“你明白了什么？”

“马利克和阿泰尔的关系。”莱昂纳多有些狡黠地说，并不打算直接公布答案。

“好啊，我总会猜出来的。”艾吉奥低头沉思起来。从之前谈话的内容看来，马利克的断臂应该是阿泰尔下的手，这样的话两人之间应该有仇才对，可是那只吸血鬼显然对阿泰尔非常在意，替他收尸、入殓、还专程去盗取他的遗物，仇人是不会这样做的，然而如此深重的执念，如果不是恨，那只能是……

艾吉奥偷偷瞄了一眼莱昂纳多，发现对方正目不转睛地看着自己，眼中带着某种沉静的笑意，像藏着漩涡的蔚蓝大海，仿佛在问他：你真的明白吗？

远方的天空是柔和的浅蓝色，刚刚升起的太阳将整个世界打上一层暖融融的底色，鲍克兰王宫从晨雾中渐渐透出它的尖角，新的一天就要开始了。猎魔人忽然想起了破败的马西亚夫公墓，马利克和阿泰尔，一个不老不死，一个早已长眠地下数百年，怪物与人都强大至此，可是又能留下什么呢？他们曾有过怎样的回忆，足以支持其后的孤独长夜？

艾吉奥知道他并没有几百年的寿命来检验自己的真心，他也不需要。某些话语已经渗入了他的血肉之中，自然的好像是自己的一部分。他忽然很想搂住莱昂纳多，跟对方说说自己这些年的生活，思念过的人们，还有不知不觉间明白的事，然后在莱昂纳多再次微笑的时候亲吻他。

可现在是马上，既不方便拥抱也不方便做别的事，艾吉奥心想，但是不要紧，很快就会有机会的。于是他用力一夹马腹，急匆匆地往奔去。莱昂纳多注意到了他脸上忽暗忽明的表情，虽然不明所以，但还是跟了上去。 

 

尤瑟夫派人在庄园大门口等了很久，一看远方出现两个骑着马的熟悉身影，就立即兴高采烈地回报了主人。尽管孤身前往吸血鬼的巢穴的确是骑士欣赏的勇敢行为，但好心的庄园主其实对他们并没有太大期待，甚至还在心里暗暗祈祷：只要能平安归来就好了。现在听说不仅没有伤亡，还寻回了大部分失物，简直就是大喜过望。

“我的朋友们！”他飞奔出来一把搂住猎魔人与法师，几乎把那两颗脑袋都撞到一起了。

三个人牵着马就往马厩走去，尤瑟夫边走边听他俩细说昨晚发生的一切，不时发出惊叹，说到树林里的搏斗时，他抱住艾吉奥的手臂，对着那一双袖剑仔细研究了老半天，称赞道：“这么细的东西竟然能抵御吸血鬼的利爪，就连我的兵器库里也没有呢！”

研究的结果就是，莱昂纳多答应等正事结束之后，回到陶森特帮尤瑟夫打造一副专属的防具，好让他备战明年的骑士大赛。作为交换，是除了告示中约定的五千克朗之外，另加了三千作为定金，他本来还想送一堆礼物，不过被两人以行李太多拒绝了。

“但是我的朋友，这一件或许用得上。”尤瑟夫十分恳切地说，“就在你们回来前不久，我刚收到一个巫医朋友寄来的草药，其中有一种专门用来止血，对于外伤大量失血的病人非常有效，虽然他不建议长期服用，因为还不知道有什么副作用，不过短期内是可以救命的。当然我希望你们永远也不必用到，但谁知道呢……”

艾吉奥想了想，接过那一小瓶药，直接塞到了莱昂纳多腰间挂着的急救小包里。猎魔人身体强健，即使大量失血一时也不会死去，但法师可就脆弱多了。

在尤瑟夫的盛情挽留下，他们在庄园举行的晚宴中饱餐了一顿，又在干净温暖的大房间里稳稳地睡了一觉，原本打算第二天一早就离开陶森特，但由于天气实在不错，这里又是个风景如画的地方，就忍不住骑着马在城里兜了一整天。

到了夜晚，热闹的人群似乎也不打算休息，只是从大街上汇聚到了酒馆里，四处都是灯火通明的好去处。尤瑟夫家的吸血鬼案解决了之后，消息很快不胫而走，大家都松了一口气，于是更加放心地出来寻欢作乐。

艾吉奥和莱昂纳多对视了一眼，彼此发誓这是滞留此地的最后一夜，然后也找了家灯光暖和的小酒馆坐下。热腾腾的食物和大杯的啤酒很快端上了桌，这可比路上吃的干粮要好多了，空气中充满了欢声笑语，还有“所有人都在尽情享受人生”的快活气氛。

他离开这种生活有多久了？艾吉奥忽然想到。七年来，美好的记忆寥寥可数，噩梦却常常将他从睡眠中惊醒，他有一段时间甚至怀疑自己生了病，不是因为成为了猎魔人，而是一种不知名的奇怪病症，不然他怎么会如此彻底地丧失感受快乐的能力？

可是此时此刻一切都如此完美，尽管明天他就要重新回到自己的复仇之路上，可那又怎样呢？谁也不能阻止他热爱生活，谁也不能阻止他爱任何一个人。

莱昂纳多举着叉子在他眼前晃了晃，把走神的艾吉奥勾回来，然后指了指仍然空着的另一边桌子问道：“打牌吗？”

“当然！”他差点忘了法师也是个昆特牌爱好者了。莱昂纳多脱下厚厚的外套，喝了一口酒，然后从口袋里拿出常备的四副昆特牌递给艾吉奥，让他任选一组。猎魔人摇摇头，说：“用你的牌组未免太不公平了，底牌你全都知道！”身为全大陆顶尖的昆特牌玩家之一，艾吉奥自然有自己惯用的牌，即使很久没有打过，他也不认为会荒废到哪里去。

莱昂纳多看着桌子另一边摆开的一组怪物牌，想了想，说：“既然是这样，我也不能用你已经知道底牌的那两组了。”于是他从自己的牌组中选出帝国牌，将它推上战场。怪物牌虽然强大，但毫无疑问是最容易预测行动模式的一组，艾吉奥一直以来最顺手的就是怪物，那么自己当然得选变化最多的帝国牌了。

法师刚准备开第一张牌，艾吉奥忽然按住了他的手，说：“我们加点赌注怎么样？如果我赢了，你就答应我一件事，如果你赢了，我也答应你一件事。”

莱昂纳多不禁笑了，这赌注实在不像艾吉奥的风格。他们之间并没有什么是必须赢牌才能做的……不过既然如此，他又为什么要这样提出来呢？他并不是笨蛋，说出这样的赌注只有一个原因：那就是他认为有某件事，自己可能不会答应。

这件事的联想让法师的心思有些飘，几乎忘了回答艾吉奥的问题，直到那人又捏了捏他的手。

“噢，好，没问题。”他点点头。

不出所料，莱昂纳多最先出手的是一张高战力的间谍牌，然后他微笑着从牌堆里多抽了两张。这手法太熟悉了，法师最喜欢用来试探对方手中的稻草人牌。艾吉奥如他所愿，用稻草人换走了间谍，尽管他知道这不过是莱昂纳多手中最不值钱的间谍，但为了牌数与手数的均衡，他通常也愿意做这个交换。

然后是一张不痛不痒的近战四，既没有大到必须消灭，也不能视而不见。莱昂纳多喜欢先让第一局，最大可能地消耗对方的牌，然后在第二、三局取胜，既然如此，自己就必须尽可能精简地赢，以便把战力保存到最后。但是这不代表对方会随便对待开局，有时他看似无心抵抗，结果却会出其不意地反杀……艾吉奥看了看手里的成排的怪物四，决定还是谨慎地先出一张近战五。

牌局你来我往地展开，艾吉奥果然赢得了第一局。虽然真正的好戏在后面，但他还是忍不住弯了弯嘴角，只要再有点运气，这个夜晚就是他的了。

可就在此时，猎魔人忽然闻到一股奇异的血腥味。

这与他平时熟悉的那种不一样，没有腐臭和怪物唾液的味道，而是新鲜而大量的失血造成的强烈血腥味，来自柜台的方向。他皱起眉头往那边看去，眼前的画面让他的心瞬间如坠冰窟：

不久前刚送来酒的侍者浑身血淋淋的，此时已经被一分为二，脑袋放在一旁的桌子上，身体被另一个人一手拎着，断开的脖颈切面上鲜血喷涌，但显然已经快流光了。满地都是红色的液体，仿佛有人在葡萄酒狂欢节中放肆地打破了酒桶。

上一秒还在享乐的人群一下子陷入了恐慌，纷纷冲向门口和窗户逃走，尖叫声像那道击碎了塔楼尖角的闪电，让一切坚固的表象瞬间崩塌。只有那个依然站在柜台边上的人没有动，他只是一松手，把缺了脑袋的尸体推到一边，另一只手举起杯子，慢慢地饮尽剩下的半杯血。尽管满手都是猩红，但他身上依然非常干净，喝完后他把杯子轻轻放回柜台，像个十足有礼貌的客人。

“我不明白为什么有些吸血鬼喜欢讲究年份，其实最重要的是时间。最初五秒内的血最好喝，也是唯一能入口的。”

他就是切萨雷·波吉亚，不会是别人。

猎魔人的瞳孔瞬间收缩，左手毫不犹豫地抄起十字弓，可就在弩箭离弦的那一瞬间，切萨雷已经不在那里了——

“小心！”莱昂纳多站起来，话刚说完就被一股霸道的力量掀飞在一旁。同时间酒馆里忽然弥漫起黑色的烟雾，吸血鬼在变形……木制的桌椅、盘子和酒瓶统统被那只看不见的手一一捏得粉碎，如果是捏在人的脖子上的话，恐怕会瞬间致死。艾吉奥的心脏几乎要跳出喉咙，他害怕再过几秒钟就会他的法师也会变成一具冰冷的尸体，跟其他没有感觉的摆设一样被撕成碎片。

银色的月之尘狠狠地冲破雾气，从黑暗中撕开一条裂缝，艾吉奥屏住呼吸注意着任何可能的突袭，右手迅速地画了两道亚登之印，罩住敌人可能出现的方向。

但是吸血鬼没有再现身。酒馆里的人们早已夺路而逃，除了那个倒霉的侍者之外并没有其他伤亡，四周一丝声响都没有，只有桌椅碎裂的余音在空气中低低呜咽。莱昂纳多的外衣和挎包静静地躺在长椅上，可是它们的主人却不见了。

“莱昂纳多！”他忍不住叫道。你在哪里？为什么不出声回应？

黑色雾气渐渐散去，现出满地狼藉，酒馆里空无一人。艾吉奥嘴唇颤抖着，他想再呼唤法师的名字，怕对方没有听到，可是却发现自己一句话也说不出来。浑身的血液都在发冷，从心脏凉到指尖（他从前还以为，猎魔人的血已经够凉了）。不可抑制的恐惧自心头升起，他不敢去想可能发生的事。他已经失去了所有的亲人，难道那个恶魔还要把他现在最珍惜的人也带走吗？一直以来都太大意了，莱昂纳多是个法师，尽管是非常厉害的法师，可他不是战士，弱点再明显不过了。仅仅因为自己没有伤害对方的打算，就可以忽略他可能遇到的危险吗？不，不……他必须冷静，必须相信莱昂纳多绝不会那么轻易就死去，如果在这种时候自乱阵脚，就谁也救不了了。

他握紧拳头，指甲狠狠地咬进掌心，但依然无法克制脑中不断涌出的血腥画面。通常情况下，总有人令他冷静下来，可是现在，那个人消失了。

 

 

莱昂纳多经常受伤，大多数时候是麻烦找上他，少数情况下是他去找麻烦，所以他多少习惯了这种生活，仅仅是被撞飞、或者被揍一顿也不是什么大不了的事，可是这次情况有些不同——

切萨雷·波吉亚掐着法师的脖子把他抵在墙上。强烈撞击带来的眩晕与窒息感立刻占领了脑海，视线晃动得厉害，骨骼因为撞击可怕地咯咯作响……这与以往遭遇的所有意外都不同，死亡真的近在眼前，即使莱昂纳多咬着牙试图保持一丝理智，身体依然将恐惧与绝望直白地传递到了大脑。

吸血鬼的尖牙毫无顾忌地刺进了脖颈的皮肤中，牢牢地钳住了血管，血液迅速地从身体中流失，像是水分被贪婪的大地吸收一样。莱昂纳多挣扎着想施展法术保护自己，可是他手上没有能立即生效的水晶球，而口中只念出了几秒钟的咒语，就已经失去了张嘴的力气，连那个人的名字都无法呼唤。

很快他连眼皮也撑不住了，世界变得昏昏沉沉，然后就完全黑了下来。

吸血鬼托住法师瘫软的身体，终于收回了自己的尖牙。他舔了舔沾血的嘴唇，然后满足地冷冷一笑：“我知道那个猎魔人为什么喜欢你了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：关于本章中的昆特牌描写，玩过巫师3的应该很容易明白，没玩过的可以略过。我自己比较喜欢用怪物（特点是可以同时打出一大堆同名牌，积累很高的战力，但是一旦遇到克制的牌就会扑街得很惨）和帝国牌（特点是有很多间谍牌，能比对方多抽N张，靠有效的调度可以玩得很风骚，但是牌的战力本身不高），北方尚可，松鼠无视，史凯利杰牌组滚粗！
> 
> 注2：亚登之印是猎魔人常用的五种法印之一，作用是范围内减速等，其他四种不适用，因为攻击性法印可能会误伤Leonardo，自保型的Ezio一时想不到要用，迷惑型的完全没用。
> 
> 注3：嗯，跟切萨雷对比起来，马馆长真是温柔极了（番茄汁好喝吗？）。大番茄是要读条的近战渣，被强行打断也是没有办法的事……（心疼Ezio，强行打断了他的美梦）


	7. The Vampire's Family

莱昂纳多感觉自己的眼皮很沉重，沉重得无法睁开，身体仿佛灌满了铅，连稍微移动一下都很费力。脖子上的伤口还在缓慢地渗血，一滴滴流到衣服上，这让人感到恐惧，在吸血鬼饱食了一顿之后，连无生命的布料也要来吸取人的生命。莱昂纳多试着动了动手指，这一部分是将死的身体上唯一比较灵活的，然后慢慢摸到腰间的包裹。

竟然被尤瑟夫说中了。他预想过会有危险，可是没想到这个时刻那么快来临，他又花了一会工夫才把瓶塞弄开，几颗药丸滚了出来，他希望这真的有用，不然艾吉奥需要报仇的人又多一个了。

艾吉奥……他会在哪里呢？但愿他不要冲动地找上门来，那太危险了……然而没等法师继续想更多的事，支撑他意识清醒的最后一点力气也消耗光了。无边无际的黑暗又一次俘虏了他。

切萨雷把莱昂纳多带回了自己的巢穴圣天使堡，然后扔在塔楼顶层的小房间里。他并不觉得那个人类会立即死去，毕竟他并没有一口气吸掉致命的血量，他从不喜欢一次得到满足，那样太野蛮，太饥不择食了。吸血对他来说是一件充满仪式感的重要之事，而不像其他有些同类那样只是为了维持生命。

那个伤口也足以让法师瘫痪一阵子了。他听说过莱昂纳多的名字，不过圣天使堡是个很特别的地方，建筑的每一块石头都带有反魔法成分，是对抗法师的天然利器，曾经在过去的战争中起过极大的屏障作用。即使那个人醒过来了也无法使用魔法，而没有了这个的法师又算什么呢？只是脆弱的人类而已。他连门都不屑于锁。

当然，切萨雷不否认这个人的血确实很好喝，或许可以适当留意一下，让他不要那么快死掉。他的父亲曾经养过几个人类，作为自己的长期血库，这主意其实并不坏，但由于他每次想起那个老东西都感到非常恶心，因此一直以来也都拒绝与他有关的一切。

吸血鬼皱着眉头赶走脑中糟糕的记忆，推开了顶楼的房门。

法师侧卧在床上，呼吸很平稳，并不似想象中那样奄奄一息，他显然还活着，而且正在恢复中。但他的脸色十分苍白，嘴唇毫无血色，一头柔软的金发也黯淡了下来，那色泽让吸血鬼感觉似曾相识。切萨雷眯起眼睛，稍微有些意外，这个人类比想象中要坚强，他虽然没有醒来，嘴角也痛苦地抿紧了，可是眉心依然是舒展的，仿佛即使身处危险之中，依然像孩童一般睡得安详。

切萨雷决定让他活下来。

 

 

红色的千里球一闪一闪地，在艾吉奥胸口发着烫，就像是莱昂纳多的心脏。

猎魔人脑中忽然念头一转，上一次法师遇到危险时，自己能感觉到他的大致方位，那么现在呢？他立刻拿出来紧紧握在手中，将自己最敏锐的五感全部打开，可是……

他什么也感觉不到。只有红光不停地闪动，说明莱昂纳多的生命正在不断地流逝，难道他真的就要失去他了吗？很快那红色熄灭了，艾吉奥自己的心脏也仿佛停止了跳动，但是神灵保佑——

水晶球重新亮起，变成了蓝色。这说明莱昂纳多处于休眠状态，可能醒着也可能沉睡，万幸是并没有死。艾吉奥注视了球体好一会，想要确定它的状态至少能稳定维持一段时间，那东西的热度渐渐降了下来，回复成平时冷静的温度。猎魔人收拾起心神，开始观察起满地狼藉的案发现场。

最麻烦的是莱昂纳多几乎什么都没带走，装满魔法道具的挎包滚落在地上，这使得他的瞬间防御力大大下降，尽管空手的法师依然很强，但吸血鬼多半不会给他吟唱的机会，即使现在没有被杀，依然每时每刻都处在危险中。

那为什么切萨雷单单把他抓走却不杀他？艾吉奥咬着牙集中精神，试图把自己从愤怒和恐惧的情绪中拉回来，真正去思考敌人的想法。是的，答案很简单，那就是为了刺激自己，像他那样无聊的吸血鬼，不喜欢把看中的猎物一口咬死，会就地解决的只是食材……而莱昂纳多正是猎物的诱饵。

“你选错人了，不管是他还是我，都会让你后悔的。”他暗暗发誓道，即使千里球无法传递消息，他也必须想办法找出莱昂纳多的去向。

艾吉奥捡起包里散落的笔记本，里面写满了密密麻麻的小字（好几种语言），还有许多精致却不规则的图画，莱昂纳多经常会把各种奇思妙想记录在里面，如果运气好的话，他应该很快就能找到他想要的配方——

追踪煎药：百解草+曼陀罗根+乌鸦眼+血苔+蛇麻心+蚤缀+突变诱发物（绿色最好）+白海鸥+麦芽浆+标记物（追踪对象的组织或体液，记得艾吉奥的巨魔！）

大部分草药和材料他都常备在身，只缺其中几样，此外还差一点莱昂纳多自己的东西，最好是他的血，或者……艾吉奥再次环视了一遍四周，不觉一眼扫到躺在地上的那顶帽子，法师几乎从不离身，鲜亮的红色此时犹如生的希望，他抓起帽子，小心地翻了个面，捻出里面残留的几根金发。

莱昂纳多身上的东西没有一件是毫无用处的，可惜这片大陆上的小偷都不识货，不知道要去抢劫他。艾吉奥将他们所有的行李迅速收拾好，决定立马飞奔去最近的药店买缺的材料，抓起法师的大衣时，忽然有个圆圆的东西掉了下来，是那个像苹果一样的金色球体。

艾吉奥脑中闪过一个模糊的念头，但一时说不清到底是什么，他捡起“苹果”，放进了自己的口袋里。或许是这个不久前还在法师手里的玩意给了他一点安慰，又或者他只是直觉上感到它会有用。

那东西还淡淡地发着热，仿佛还残留着莱昂纳多的体温。

 

 

第二天早上，莱昂纳多醒来的时候只觉得口干舌燥，他的喉咙在发热，额头也在发热，脑袋昏沉得厉害，但是不久前那种踩在死亡线上的感觉已经消失了，体力慢慢回流到身体里。他撑着手臂坐起来，让呼吸均匀下来。这个地方让他有种不舒服的感觉，并不是因为虚弱的身体状况，而是由于被压制的魔法场，莱昂纳多试着放出一点魔法讯号，却被墙壁马上弹了回来。

是仅有这个房间如此特别，还是吸血鬼的整个巢穴都是反魔法的？他必须弄清楚。法师按住膝盖深吸了几口气，然后摇摇晃晃地站起来，眼前一阵发黑，他站不太稳，只好扶着床边的椅子，一点一点地往外挪动。

门外是一道窄窄的螺旋楼梯，通往深不可见的下方，看来这个房间是在顶层。莱昂纳多贴着墙一步步往下走，时不时地停下休息一会。

他感觉自己所在的地方应该是一座哨塔，最上面是休息的房间，而下面几层的建筑明显都是军事防御工事，瞭望孔布满了墙壁的每个方向，再往下就来到了一个横向的地道，通往主楼的一座圆形大厅。从入口处隐约可以看到，大厅对面基本是对称的结构，再加上墙壁的反魔法设计，看来这很可能是一座堡垒。

莱昂纳多在下楼的路上没有遇到任何一个人，此时终于感到有些异样，他喘了几口气，抬眼向远处的大厅中央望去，那里有什么东西正隐隐散发着光芒，还有人说话的声音。

更奇异的是，那里似乎是整个堡垒中唯一有魔法场的地方，而且力量还很强大。

法师屏住了呼吸，尽量不出声地一点点靠近，发现那光亮的东西竟然是一棵巨树，树冠顶到了天花板，蜿蜒曲折的枝条上吊着许许多多的发光的果实，像一个放大了的枝形吊灯。有一个人正围绕着巨树转圈，听声音正是切萨雷。

他仔细观察着那个吸血鬼。切萨雷的情绪非常激动，以至于没有注意到人类的气息，他正对着树上一个发光的果实怒吼，好像在跟什么人争吵：

“……一点微不足道的血缘关系就想让我听命于你？无能的老东西就不能闭上嘴吗！是不是要我像仆人一样，把每顿饭都送到你面前才会安静？还是你打算想从前那样，像养猪一样养你的人类，然后跟那些饲料上床，再把他们吸干呢？恶心！你让我恶心！”他气疯了似的地扯下那颗果实，狠狠地往墙上砸，然而在愤怒中没有扔准，那发着光的东西打破了可怜的彩绘玻璃，直接从窗户飞了出去。

切萨雷喘着气，好一会才平静下来。随后很快就发现了有人靠近，他转过身，锐利的双眼立刻捕捉到了藏在阴影中的莱昂纳多，他怒气冲冲地大步走过去，可是一时间却不知道要做些什么。

他现在并不饿，也不以殴打人类为乐，只好伸出手掀起莱昂纳多的衣领，查看之前咬过的痕迹。两道牙印的颜色似乎浅了一些，血迹被擦掉了，看上去确实正在好转中。

“你听到了？”切萨雷冷冷地盯住莱昂纳多问道。

法师平静地点点头，无视了那只随时能掐死自己的手。力量过于悬殊的时候，说谎并没有意义，除非他做好了真正要骗对方的准备。

切萨雷的嘴角微微扭曲了一下，露出十分狰狞的表情，但又慢慢转成了一个微笑。这张脸上的变化让人毛骨悚然，好像他能在两个截然不同的物种随意切换似的，然后他收回手，用一种礼貌而又傲慢的语气说：“请原谅我父亲的失礼，我想你已经从猎魔人那里听说过他了。”他停了一会，仿佛同时在观察莱昂纳多的表情，然后接着道：“我希望你回到自己的房间去，最好不要有逃跑或者反抗的打算，这样的话，你或许能比你的朋友活得更久一些。”

随后吸血鬼就不见了。莱昂纳多被一道无形的力量推离了巨树大厅，回到螺旋楼梯脚下，显然对方不想让他靠近那个神秘的魔法场。

莱昂纳多花了好一会才重新爬回顶楼的房间，这一程将他仅有的体力消耗殆尽，他感觉自己又快要晕倒了，只好靠在石壁上大口大口地呼吸以缓和眼前阵阵的黑暗。身体的不适他并非不能忍受，只要大脑还能转动，一切就有机会。

刚才在巨树旁发生的争吵全然出乎他的意料。切萨雷丝毫无意掩饰对自己父亲的厌恶，这对奇怪的父子之间似乎有深不可解的矛盾。他显然相当讨厌饲养人类的做法……莱昂纳多曾经读过这方面的书，里面详细写到这种情况，有些吸血鬼生活在人类之中，但伪装得很好，甚至以一副和善的面孔出现，比如孤儿院的院长，但实际上收养孩子只是为了方便自己吸血，有时甚至与被抚养者形成奇特的相互依存关系。

难道罗德里戈也是其中之一？

莱昂纳多困惑地摇摇头，现在还不足以做出完整的判断。不过有一件事令人安心，切萨雷短期内都不至于杀他，也许是为了把自己这道大餐留到艾吉奥追来的时候再一口吞吃？对方似乎非常确信猎魔人一定会来，但是这座堡垒在什么地方，又要花多长时间才能找到确切位置？

如果可以使用魔法的话，这些都是举手之间就能得到的信息，但现在法师最重要的武器被剥夺了，手中仅剩的一个魔法道具是他自己发明的千里球，想必艾吉奥看到红色警报已经担心得要命了，但是堡垒的反魔法场切断了定位信号，让他彻底“失踪”了。或许这正符合切萨雷的趣味：让猎魔人花费巨大的时间与精力找到他，然后再目睹朋友死去。

事情有些棘手，莱昂纳多默默地思考着各种可能性，又重新打量了一遍房间，东南两个方向各有一个被铁栏杆封住的小窗户，室内的光线就从那里进来。他从书桌上拿起一支笔，在光秃秃的地板上做了几个记号，然后从随身的药包里找出一枚药丸吃下，这是他研制出来的副作用较小的安眠魔药，虽然并不能完全杀死睡魔，但可以将时间缩短到四个小时。

他现在需要的，正是这四个小时。

 

 

艾吉奥心急如焚地熬着药，每隔几分钟就看一眼千里球的状况。他印象中莱昂纳多只用了一会就熬出了一大锅，可为什么在他手里就需要整个晚上呢？也许所有法师都是狡猾的生物，只不过他自己从不认为莱昂纳多狡猾罢了。

在紧张的等待中，神思似乎被什么东西强行拽走了，艾吉奥还没来得及觉察出异常，就不由自主地沉入了梦乡。这是一个奇怪的夜晚，他完全不像平时那样精神抖擞，甚至在梦中感觉到了冷，这太不寻常了——

_一滴雨落在猎魔人的发间，让他不禁一颤，世界仿佛被这滴水折射去了另一个空间：天空阴森可怖，冰冷的雨滴毫不留情地砸在大地上，以及无数铁灰色的石头上。_

__

__

_有两个人正肃立在其中一座洁白的墓碑前，那显然刚立起来不久，还没有被自然的风霜侵蚀。其中一人身材高大，另一个则是个眼神阴郁的黑发小男孩，他正死死地盯着石碑的刻字：_

__

__

_卢克蕾西娅·波吉亚。_

__

__

_墓碑矮矮的，上头还雕着一只可爱的小女孩的像，似乎死去的也是一个孩子。黑发男孩走上前，一言不发把那个雕像徒手掰了下来，放进口袋里。站在旁边的男人吃了一惊，但显然并不是惊讶于“一个孩子居然有这么大力气”，而是“他竟然敢如此亵渎死者”，他有些生气地扬起手想抓住那个孩子，但却被对方一闪身躲开了。_

__

__

_“切萨雷，你想干什么！”_

__

__

_黑发男孩回头狠狠地瞪了高个男人一眼，没有回答，只冷哼了一声，便化成黑烟飘远了。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：关于人类被吸血后的凝血时间，没有一致的说法，但我个人认为（如果我做设定的话就会这样做），吸血鬼咬伤的伤口可能比普通伤口更不易凝血/愈合，一方面方便吸血，另一方面可以加速猎物的死亡或防止反扑，所以本章开头大番茄明明已经昏迷了一会但依然在流血，靠药物才止住就是出于这样的考虑。
> 
> 注2：切萨雷的圣天使堡可以屏蔽魔法，所以千里球的定位讯号无法传递给Ezio，但是煎药属于物理信号，无法屏蔽（配方是我乱编的）。
> 
> 注3：巫师3的世界里是有上古神灵的，但不是“上帝”的概念，只是在感叹/惊讶等有强烈情绪时会提到，并不是什么宗教信仰。按说在这个世界里没有“天使”的概念，不过我还是想保留“圣天使堡”这个名字，内部构造我是按需要写的，跟真实建筑有出入。
> 
> 注4：巫师3中的吸血鬼确实有过“饲养人类”的实践，本章中提到的孤儿院院长，原型是《血与酒》里的欧莉安娜。
> 
> 注5：关于切萨雷的发色，我觉得游戏里的比较偏黑色，其他一些作品中大多是棕色，画像大概介于两者之间，我比较喜欢黑发，所以就这么写了。


	8. The Trap

莱昂纳多在四个小时后准时醒来。

地板上的光斑缓慢地爬过了一小段，他抓起笔把光的足迹记录下来，然后伏在地上开始计算。吸血鬼虽然把他关在这个不知名的地方，限制了他的力量，但是太阳不会骗人，根据光照偏角的不同，以及阳光在同一时段内走过的轨迹，可以计算出太阳高度，从而得知此地距离陶森特的相对位置——以及艾吉奥追踪到这里大致所需的时间。

他所在的地方大约在利维亚的某地，经历了战乱之后人烟稀少，怪物却很多，路也不好走，即使对艾吉奥来说（找出自己在哪再赶过来营救），也需要至少三天……那么他必须尽可能活过三天，并且得到更多关于切萨雷的信息。

正在他咬着笔思考着怎样行动的时候，房间的门忽然被推开了。

吸血鬼目光灼灼地凝视着他，眼中闪过一丝惊讶，似乎没料到这个人类刚能动弹就下了床，还在地板上写满了密密麻麻的数字和符号。

莱昂纳多站起来，尽管他感觉好多了，可是身体上残留的记忆让他不由自主地退后了一步。

切萨雷跨上前去，一把抓住他的左手，低声警告道：“不要反抗。”然后一口咬上法师的手腕，尖牙瞬间刺透了皮肤，深深地扎进血管里。熟悉的痛感让莱昂纳多本能地往后一缩，他想抽回手，可是却动弹不得，那人的力气大得几乎要捏断自己的骨头。血液流失的感觉令人回想起了之前濒死的恐怖感觉，可是眩晕感没有那么强烈了，切萨雷这次只撕开了一个小小的伤口，吸血的速度也明显慢多了。

简直就像是在克制自己似的。

可即使如此，莱昂纳多也渐渐觉得站立不住了，他还没有从上一次失血中完全恢复，很快眼前就开始发黑，他大口大口地呼吸，试图为缺少血液的身体提供更多的氧气，可还是撑不住双腿发软。“停下……够，够了……”

切萨雷抬起眼睛，黑色的瞳孔中闪着奇异的光，似乎正在立刻停下和再吸一口之间摇摆不定。最终他放开了莱昂纳多的手，任由那人晕倒在地。他长长地呼着气，仿佛刚从某种激烈运动中平复过来，然后猛地摇了摇头，自言自语道：“该死的人类。”

他环视了一周这个狭小的房间，然后抱起失去知觉的人下了楼。

 

 

艾吉奥从冰冷的梦中惊醒。梦的结尾像烟一样散入了脑海中，与自己的记忆融为一体，他恍然觉得那座坟墓是莱昂纳多的坟墓，他大喊了一声，然后发现自己正躺在地上，熬药的坩埚在一边热烈地沸腾，发出“滋滋”的声响。

这是怎么回事？他使劲甩了甩头，仿佛这样就能让刚才的梦境自动开口解释一切。可是脑中并没有回声，只有躺在身旁的那个金色球体在隐隐散发着光芒……他见到了小时候的切萨雷，而站在旁边的高个男人很有可能就是罗德里戈，那么墓碑上刻的卢克蕾西娅又是谁呢？

他没有时间思索了，必须尽快找到莱昂纳多。

艾吉奥跳起来，查看煎药的情况，时间好像并没有真的流逝……他小心翼翼地取出帽子里的一根金发放了进去，深绿色的溶液迅速吞噬了它，细细的漩涡从锅底荡漾开来，渐渐变成了半透明的浅蓝色，有点像被光线亲吻的莱昂纳多的眼睛。

猎魔人熄灭炉火，让煮沸的药水冷却下来。他把药水舀进一个小瓶子里，然后喝下了其中一半。煎药的味道还是那么糟糕，并不会因为有特别的东西在里面就变得美味起来，幸好法师的配方的确是有效的，猎魔人的感官立刻敏锐了许多，原本感受不到的气息忽然变得显而易见，现在他可以确切地知道莱昂纳多在哪个方向了。

 

 

莱昂纳多并没有昏迷很久，他醒来后发现自己已经不在原来的地方了。第一个映入眼帘的是光，像流水般清凉的银蓝色的光，这让他感觉很舒服，像是回到了自己熟悉的地方。他眨了眨眼睛，终于分辨出来，那光来自堡垒中央大厅里的巨树，它树梢上的白色果实发出淡淡的柔光，树干本身则是幽幽的蓝光，正是这里的强大魔法场让他快速恢复了气力。

是切萨雷把他搬到这里来的？为了防止脆弱的人类一时承受不住而死掉？

一个冷漠的声音自身后传来：“不要试图使用魔法，我会知道的。你们人类最喜欢说‘无辜的生命’，但那对我来说毫无意义，想想他们，然后你就明白什么事不该做了。”

莱昂纳多坐起来，直视着吸血鬼，对方是在拿无辜者的鲜血来威胁自己，不仅仅是他的朋友，还有任意一个倒霉的人类。他回应道：“可以，我答应你，在这座堡垒的任何地方都不使用魔法，也不反抗。”

吸血鬼眯起了眼睛，听出了这个回答中隐含的另一个条件：法师打算用安分守己来换取任意行动的自由。哼，他又有什么筹码提条件呢？连自己的生命都无法捍卫的人，没有任何自由可言，力量更强的一方想收回就收回。但切萨雷似乎觉得看对方勉力挣扎也颇有意思，于是微微一点头，算是默许。

法师继续说：“我还需要一些食物和水，毕竟人类总要靠这些维持生命。你知道，不健康的人，血的味道也不好。”

切萨雷盯着他看了一会，然后抬起手，一只乌鸦忽然从空气中现身，嘶哑地叫了几声，接下了主人的命令，往大厅穹顶的开口飞了出去。“它会带给你的。”

吸血鬼说完便转身离开了。

莱昂纳多目送那只乌鸦飞远，脑中忽然冒出一个大胆的想法，尽管听起来不太可能，但他必须试一试。他绕着大厅中央的巨树走了几圈，仔细观察着这个奇异的东西。之前切萨雷用树上的发光的果子与他父亲通话，这说明巨树的能量是可以流动的，而且这里是整座堡垒魔力最集中（也是唯一被允许存在）的地方。莱昂纳多伸出双手，感受着那源源不断的能量，它有点类似一个大型的魔力之所……等等，魔力之所？

法师立刻在脑中展开地图，搜索利维亚各处魔力之所的位置，他早年曾经来过这片地区，当时就曾在自己的草稿上标出了很多能量汇聚的地点，如果以巨树为中心，连结周围的魔力之所形成魔法阵的话，会产生极其巨大的能量，在此基础上施法，打败吸血鬼也并非不可能。至于他答应切萨雷的话……如果对方死亡的话，自然就不算数了。

但这个计划需要外面有人帮忙布置，否则的话很容易引起能量场的紊乱，造成可怕的灾难，为此他必须在不惊动切萨雷的情况下与外界联系。莱昂纳多又一次抬头望向穹顶上方的开口，等待觅食的乌鸦归来。他需要一点运气。

很快运气就来了。

切萨雷的乌鸦领着一大群黑乎乎的同类从上面飞了下来，它们松开爪子，把各种各样的食物扔给了法师：一条面包、两根熏火腿、一串葡萄、一小瓶酒……就像是去集市采购的厨娘，变戏法似的带来了吃的和喝的。

莱昂纳多惊奇地睁大眼睛，同时用森林精灵语低声说了一句：“谢谢。”这是一种很古老的语言，久远到精灵族都已经不再使用了，但是曾经与他们为伴的许多鸟类仍然保留着记忆。

其中一只红眼睛的乌鸦应答似的鸣叫了一声，好像没料到眼前这个人类竟然能与自己交流。莱昂纳多伸出手，让乌鸦停在手背上，微笑着再次问候了它。

是时候与这只可爱的小鸟交个朋友了。

法师与乌鸦们饱餐了一顿，把东西吃得干干净净。这些单纯的鸟儿们虽然外表不讨喜，但其实很容易交流，也很快就能熟悉起来。尽管莱昂纳多其实并没有任何胃口，但是为了应付可能发生的情况，照顾好自己的身体都是必要的。他朝大厅四周望了望，确定切萨雷不在附近，于是拿出随身带着的笔，撕下一小片衣袖开始写信。

红眼乌鸦伸出爪子踩了踩那块布条，仿佛知道自己接下来要干些什么。

它安静地等莱昂纳多写完，然后啄了一口松子，“嘎嘎”地叫了几声。法师把布条在它的爪子上绑好，正像寻常可见的信鸽那样。他摸摸它头顶乌黑的羽毛，低声催促道：“好啦好啦，该启程了，记得往哪飞吗？”

“嘎嘎。”

“陶森特东南方向的马西亚夫公墓，在那你会找到同伴的，然后让它们尽快把这封信交给墓地的主人。”

乌鸦吞下了最后一口松子，展开一双有力的翅膀，在莱昂纳多手心里蹭了蹭，然后便往穹顶的窗口飞出去了。

莱昂纳多注视着它，直到黑色的的小点消失在天空中，暗暗松了口气。切萨雷没有发现这一切，但愿它能顺利找到马利克，将消息带出去。不过，马利克会帮他吗？为了对付一只吸血鬼而去求助他的同类，也实在太荒谬了，但他有种直觉，认为对方会帮助自己。

 

 

艾吉奥向着利维亚的方向一刻不停地奔驰，他能感觉到莱昂纳多经过的地方残留着微弱的气息，他也说不清那是怎样的味道，因为无法在世界上的任何其他东西身上找到，非要形容的话，就有点像……

猎魔人想起自己生平唯一一次见到独角兽的情景，那是在一个阳光灿烂的晴天里，他牵着马到湖边喝水，忽然看到湖对岸有一只浑身雪白的异兽，它看起来无忧无虑，不会被任何事所伤害，它长长的尖角深入清澈的湖水中，微微一动，就把金色的阳光与碧蓝的湖水搅成粼粼一片。

当然这也并不是一种气味，但不知为什么艾吉奥就是想起了那个画面。那时他远远地看着，因为太过不可思议，反而没有靠近。

猎魔人猛地甩了甩脑袋，将自己赶回阴沉的现实中，他知道自己正在走向难以预料的未知。命运是不会给他停下来休息的机会的，人活在这世上，难道真有什么是自己可以反抗的吗？除了强加给他的悲剧之外，他遇到的大多数事情也都别无选择。可莱昂纳多是有选择的，尽管命运同样曾将不平与不幸加诸于他，他还是永远那么自由。

早年法师与非人类处处遭到迫害与歧视，可他从未停下脚步；明知猎魔人的复仇之路是九死一生，却仍然选择了与自己一同上路。艾吉奥想，只有最自由的人才敢于这样生活。

艾吉奥记得在通过青草试炼的那个夜晚，他累得瘫倒在地上，心中并没有丝毫喜悦，他只是仰望着闪烁无尽的星空，悲哀地想：我可能这辈子都无法获得幸福了。

可是什么时候那种悲观离他而去了呢？他开始渴望幸福，开始抱有不切实际的幻想，甚至会不自觉地想象最好的结局，哪怕那看起来很难很难。

也许他是被莱昂纳多感染了，那个人眼中就没有什么是不可能的。他总能弄清楚事物的原委，即使是艾吉奥以为他并不熟悉的爱情也一样，比如马利克的事……但是这并不像他，艾吉奥总觉得对方是在感情上更加迟钝的那一个，难道……

他想起了他们当时在马上的对话，莱昂纳多恍惚了一瞬间的时候，手里正拿着那个“金苹果”，而自己不久前看到了切萨雷的记忆，它正摆在千里球旁边……难道这个不知名的小玩意就是解释事情的关键？

猎魔人连忙拿出“金苹果”，仔细地查看这个奇怪的东西，他并不清楚应该怎么触发它，看来只能碰运气了，而且说到底就算他能从里面看到更多东西又怎样呢——

然而现实世界对他露出了微笑，又一次从他眼前褪去，灰色的天空在脑海中渐渐消融。

切萨雷再次出现了，但是比起上次那个小男孩显然长大了不少，看起来已经是二十岁左右的青年。这让艾吉奥感觉奇怪又不适，因为他从未想过吸血鬼也会有如此“纯洁”的时期，而非天生就是个恶魔。

_黑发青年面向着一棵散发着蓝白色光芒的巨树，似乎正在低声说着什么。树下的石台上放着一个样子很熟悉的小雕像，正是幼年的切萨雷从墓碑上弄下来的那个，即使已经过了多年，依然保存得很好。_

_切萨雷的语气听起来很轻松快活，仿佛在跟情人说笑：“……是吗？他们一定吓呆了，你总是这么爱玩。什么时候回来？我很久没见到你了……不，父亲已经搬走了，我把他赶走的，你可以放心……”_

_他的神色一切如常，似乎那个雕像中真的有个看不见的灵魂在跟他说话。_

_“别生气，妹妹，我真正的亲人只有你，那个老东西算什么呢？他总想否认你的存在，居然说你已经死了！我不允许任何人这样污蔑你，就让他滚远点吧……是的，就这么说定了？”_

_他们像一对约好了下次密会的情侣一样，吻着对方的名字依依不舍地道了别。_

艾吉奥深吸了一口气，紧紧抓住缰绳保持住平衡。“金苹果”展现给他的东西太令人震惊了，让他有一瞬间甚至怀疑那是否是假象，可是他很快又否认了这个猜测，因为影像中的切萨雷像极了本人，许多细微的动作与表情，都确确实实是他，而除了真实之外，谁又能想象出这种故事呢？

这么说来，之前看到的卢克蕾西娅·波吉亚是切萨雷的妹妹，而且两人的关系很亲密，甚至……艾吉奥仔细回忆自己看到的东西，亲密得有些不正常。最令人不解的是，他妹妹分明已经死了，除非吸血鬼真的能死而复生，否则的话切萨雷就一定是在发疯。连罗德里戈·波吉亚也这样认为……难道他真的神智不正常？

可艾吉奥转念一想，他有没有病与莱昂纳多的生死毫无关系。

等等，有关，而且关系重大。猎魔人脑中忽然一个激灵，手中的缰绳不自觉一收，差点把马儿翻了个四脚朝天。切萨雷的精神状况的确不重要，但他妹妹是否还活着却很关键。她如果死了，并且留下了尸骨的话，他的复仇成功率会大大增加，因为理论上只有吸血鬼能杀死吸血鬼，如果不能迫使他们自己动手的话，同类的尸骨也会是非常有效的武器。

可是现在他没有时间了……莱昂纳多危在旦夕，尽管千里球显示出他的状态十分稳定，似乎并没有即刻的生命危险，他也有足够的能力自保，可这并不代表艾吉奥可以浪费时间去寻找一个位置不明的墓穴。猎魔人摇了摇头，放下这个疯狂的想法，继续向前赶路。

 

 

莱昂纳多从药瓶中倒出一颗止血药，吞了下去。尽管他现在暂时性命无碍，可是切萨雷喜怒无常，不知什么时候又会想要他的血，或者他的命。

时间已经过了凌晨，莱昂纳多又一次在巨树边徘徊，时不时抬头地望向头顶的一小块天空。这里距离马利克的触觉范围不会很远，红眼乌鸦差不多应该回来了。可是此时他却忽然有一种不祥的预感，总觉得在某个环节可能会出错……

这个预感几乎是立刻就应验了，身后忽然传来一个冷酷的声音，嘲弄地说道：

“你等的消息恐怕不会来了。”

切萨雷凭空出现在巨树大厅里，双眼中饱含着怒火，仿佛下一秒就会扑上来把莱昂纳多撕碎。但是他并没有动，而是把某个黑色的东西重重地扔在了法师面前，奇怪的血腥味在空气中飘散，让人心里一沉。

那是一只死去的乌鸦。

切萨雷手中捏着的正是那一小块白布，他慢条斯理地展开，读完信的内容，然后放声大笑起来，他边笑边走近莱昂纳多，把对方逼到墙边，一只手掐住法师的脖子。他戛然收住笑，凶狠地说：“人类果然不可信任。”

手指渐渐收紧，莱昂纳多感觉难以呼吸了，他努力抵住墙壁，想挣开对方的钳制，可身体完全使不上力气，难道这一次真的逃不过死亡了吗？既然如此，那么他也不会坐以待毙的，他还有时间施展最后一个法术……

然而吸血鬼出乎他的意料，铁青的脸上竟又出现了笑容，像莫名其妙就放晴的天空。他一边笑，一边恶狠狠地说：“找一只吸血鬼来杀死他的同族，这个主意很疯狂，我很喜欢，”他松开手，“你们这类生物中也有些有趣的家伙，好极了，好极了，我会让你如愿的。”

莱昂纳多靠着墙，捂住脖子剧烈地喘息，双手在又一次死里逃生中发着抖，但他还是抬起头直视切萨雷，用眼神询问这是什么意思。

“我要你用这个魔法阵，杀死我的父亲。”吸血鬼收起笑容平静地说，仿佛认为世界上再没有比这更理所当然的事了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：本章开头所说的坐标计算方法是非常粗略的，很多条件都没有直接给出，但是我们假设大番茄智商高达200，能在没有魔法的情况下推理出必要的条件，比如窗户的朝向，开始测量的时间点等，而且是个人形计算机，可以手算非常复杂的公式……总之表在意这些细节啦，再说，人家也确实很需要睡一下嘛。
> 
> 注2：“魔力之所”就是巫师3世界中散落在各地的能量汇聚点，靠近了就可以吸取能量。
> 
> 注3：跟着切萨雷的乌鸦一起回来的，是其他的真乌鸦，莱昂纳多就是用鸟语跟那些乌鸦搭上线，然后飞鸦传书去找马利克帮忙的（历史上的他与鸟类也颇有缘分），之所以不找Ezio，是因为他也不知道人家走到哪了。
> 
> 注4：历史上的大番茄有强大的地图测绘技能，曾经帮波吉亚家族画过某意大利小镇的地图。利维亚在游戏里没标出来，位置在陶森特以北，离得不算很远，中间要经过一条河谷。
> 
> 注5：夭寿啦切萨雷又抓大番茄去打工啦！只不过这一次战争机器变成了魔法阵（你茄搞起事情来不是一般人能承受的）……是的，你们没看错，老板他精神有问题。
> 
> 注6：关于Ezio的心理状态，我个人认为他在早年是有可能经历过心情非常低落的时刻的，特别是在本文，没有其他刺客小伙伴帮助的情况下，会感到悲伤绝望应该是正常的事。


	9. Father and Son

莱昂纳多难以置信地看着他，心脏激烈地跳动着，几乎就要蹦出胸腔。

这太疯狂了……但切萨雷的眼神中有一种激烈而又冷静的东西，他并没在开玩笑。或许除了血液之外，吸血鬼还发现了法师身上更有价值的东西，以至于能容忍他搞的小动作……不管怎样，这都是绝好的机会，莱昂纳多捂着脖子，点了点头，说：“可以，但我需要你的配合。”

切萨雷表示同意，同时冷笑了一声：“我知道你在打什么主意，尽管挣扎吧，不会挣扎的猎物并不值得动手。”他又抓住莱昂纳多的手腕查看之前那道伤口，“你是不是在想，杀了我父亲的时候，也可以顺便杀了我？你不是第一个这样尝试的人类，但我想你已经知道其他人的下场了。吸血鬼是无法被人类杀死的，即使暂时死去，也可以被同类复活。我们不属于你们的世界，也不服从这个世界的规则。”然后他轻轻地吻了吻法师的手，像一个送别贵客的绅士一般，可嘴角却挂着嘲讽的微笑：“明天正午时一切都会布置好的，你最好休息一会，我还有很多需要你的地方。”

“你为什么要杀你父亲？”莱昂纳多决定趁吸血鬼还没改变的主意的时候再多问一句。

切萨雷回头看向他，并没有立即回答，好像在认真考虑地要不要说。他的内心仿佛总有什么东西在互相交战，因而脸上的表情时常显出一种分裂的诡异感，这一刻还是可以交流的正常人，下一刻就会变成疯子。

“我有一个妹妹，”切萨雷突然开口道，他不再看莱昂纳多，而是对着空气说话，“她长得非常美，有一头漂亮的金发，我们从小在一起长大，而且会永远在一起。”他用那种描述情人的缱绻口气描述自己的妹妹，却丝毫不觉得有任何异样。

“但是她身体很不好，没有办法像我这样外出捕猎，所以我父亲……哈那个骗人的老东西！他说会把她治好，其实鬼知道带她去了哪里？不过是想甩掉负担罢了，他只需要对他有用的孩子，否则还不如去死！”

切萨雷转过身，直视着莱昂纳多，带着某种无法克制的狂热继续道：“他骗我说卢克蕾西娅去了别的地方疗养，还说她已经死了！真是疯了，他才该死！可我还是偷偷找到了她，我永远能找到她，无论她在哪儿，她也能找到我，我们永远不会分开，即使其中一个暂时死去，另一个也会将对方复活……”

“现在你明白我为什么要杀他了？他不是什么父亲，当初跟一个人类生下孩子，经过我们的同意了吗？他没有权利，没有任何权利，而我却有有权杀他，因为我比他更强。”

“那么你，聪明的法师，你知道我为什么告诉你这些吗？”

莱昂纳多接住他灼灼的目光，毫不畏惧地说：“因为在你父亲死去的那一刻，你就会马上杀掉我。”

吸血鬼满意地点点头，很高兴他确实是在跟一个聪明人对话，“没错，而我并不介意在你死前满足你的好奇心。”

 

 

艾吉奥刚刚穿过了瑞文戴尔河谷，进入利维亚境内。路程很顺利，连风向都在他这一边，这稍微安抚了一点焦急的心情，莱昂纳多的气息越来越近，如果没有意外的话，再有几个小时就会出现在他的视线中。太阳其实早已升起了，但天色并不很亮，微薄的天光才刚刚染开东方的云层，看来又会是一个阴天。

千里球依然保持着令人安心的蓝色，一开始时而闪烁的红光没有再出现，看来莱昂纳多的确很有办法，能在吸血鬼的控制之下存活如此之久……但是艾吉奥不需要想也知道，那不过是因为自己还没有到场而已，法师生命最危险的时刻并不是现在。

一阵大风吹开道旁的两片原野，颜色参差不齐的衰草纷纷低伏了一地，这便是利维亚潦倒的初秋了。

这是猎魔人第一次来利维亚，但莫名的他却觉得眼前的景象十分眼熟，特别是被风吹过而裸露出来的铅色的大地，左手边的那片原野上七零八落地散布着石块。这里到底是什么地方？

他不自觉地放慢了速度，也同时放慢了脑中搜索的思绪，一个场景忽然从记忆中浮现：那是埋葬着卢克蕾西娅·波吉亚的墓地。地形一样，连天边的云的颜色都一样，是的，他怎么就没有想到呢？如果“金苹果”展现的真实过去的话，切萨雷完全有可能守在他妹妹的尸骨附近……

艾吉奥立即掉转马头，往荒草蔓生的墓地那边奔去，他必须认出来，必须找出那座小小的白色墓碑在哪里，这太重要了——

死去的吸血鬼没有让他失望，那座梦中的墓碑在急促的视线中一下子跳进了现实，它已经不再洁白，被不知多少年的风霜雨雪磨蚀得跟其他人类的墓碑毫无二致，但艾吉奥还是认出了它，还有上面被掰掉了雕像的缺口。

这就是埋葬了卢克蕾西娅·波吉亚的地方。

猎魔人跳下马，飞快地取出马鞍袋里常备的几个焚风炸弹，扔在墓前的草地上，然后退开几步，以一记火印点燃了它们。

泥土与草叶的残躯随着火花在空中飞散四溅，地上凹陷下去一个圆形的小坑，猎魔人又引爆了几枚，终于把覆盖在上面的土层全部炸开。一截短短的石制棺材终于重见天日。从前的艾吉奥还多少对死人尸骨心存敬意，但这些年来的训练早已让他抛弃了那些无用的守则，他右手袖剑毫不犹豫地弹出，卡进松动的缝隙中，撬开了棺材板。

一股奇异的臭味扑面而来，与陈年人类尸体的味道大不相同。但是棺材里并不是白骨，而是一滩白色的砂质碎屑，就像海岸边被浪花击碎的贝壳似的。艾吉奥捞起一把闻了闻，这有些出乎他的意料，但现在没有时间思考那么多了，这种物质可是许多炼金术师梦寐以求的极品材料，可以制作出最有效的月之尘，但由于实在太稀少，几乎没有人见过成品。

莱昂纳多要是见到，一定会非常兴奋的。至于切萨雷，这会是他的噩梦。

艾吉奥重新跨上马，朝着黯淡的地平线望去，远方依旧是一片荒凉，只有一个小小的黑点出现在晃动的视野里，那是座十分宏伟的建筑，看起来像是个堡垒。

 

 

切萨雷没有具体说他打算怎样将罗德里戈带到圣天使堡来，但在正午时刻到来之前，巨树大厅里的魔法场忽然开始了剧烈的震动，树枝上的白色果实好像被惊醒似的纷纷点亮，将已经明晃晃的室内映得更加明亮。

吸血鬼对待法师果然坦诚多了，他告诉莱昂纳多，巨树名叫“长者之树”，它的果实其实是一种魔法标记，其分布的位置决定了魔法场的范围。正由于区域被限制得非常狭小（比起整座堡垒而言），每单位面积的能量则被压缩到了可怕的地步，这正是实现计划中的魔法阵的最重要的条件。

但是这对吸血鬼父子明显关系不和，罗德里戈真的会来吗？算算时间，艾吉奥也差不多该到了，他们已经好几天失去联系，但法师仍然对此深信不疑。

“……是他吗？”莱昂纳多竖起耳朵仔细听着四周的动静。

他感觉到魔法场的中心正在掀起一个巨大的漩涡，那些白色果实剧烈震荡的同时，炫目的白光只燃起了几秒钟之后就渐渐暗淡下来，仿佛正被什么东西快速地吸取着生命似的……莱昂纳多皱起眉头，感觉有点不对劲。为了设下陷阱，他以巨树为中心画了一个大型的火焰魔法阵，高温烧灼对吸血鬼虽然不一定有效，但是超高温就不那么容易对付了。他平时用同样的微型魔法来进行金属冶炼，其燃烧温度远高于普通火焰，现在规模与能量都数十倍计的情况下，不会有任何活物能逃过一劫。

可是巨树中心的魔法能量正在不断流失，白色果实一个个缓慢地熄灭，宛如天边坠毁的流星。

切萨雷站在他身旁，表情淡漠地盯着那发光的中心，他伸出一只手按上莱昂纳多的肩膀，长长的手指紧紧地扣进那人的肩窝里，语调干涩地说：“开始吧。”

法师在心里叹了口气，不得不从命。他知道切萨雷不会那么轻易让自己接触如此强大的能量，而且也确有事后杀人灭口的打算……这么看来他的时间不多了，也许在接下来一个咒语的吟唱时间中，这个大厅里就要分出生死，也许是罗德里戈的，也许是切萨雷的，还有他自己的。

莱昂纳多刚一张口就明白了，他被一股奇异的力量攫住，仿佛融进了一个巨大的网络中，无法抵抗也无法阻止，魔力源源不断地从体内流向魔法阵的中心，那些黯淡了的白色果实在他的滋养下渐次点亮，活了过来。

莱昂纳多想闭上嘴停下吟唱，可是嘴唇怎么也不肯听从他的意志。咒语一旦出口，就朝着不可改变的方向进行下去，巨树上的白光越来越亮，魔法能量几乎要涨满整个空间。

法师回过头，直视切萨雷的眼睛，一时间似乎不敢相信对方竟然打算这么做。那是一双多么绝望而冷酷的眼睛啊，就像被某种火热的高温锻打了很久，如今终于淬炼成彻底的无情。他是个不折不扣的吸血鬼，即使不再要求人类的血液，也会换另一种方式来榨干自己。

可是那又怎样呢？莱昂纳多也是个不折不扣的法师，他不懂得如何掠夺，但他想要达成的目标，最终总会达成，想要活着见到的人，最终总会见到。

太阳仿佛被这股骇人的力量拨快了脚步，不知不觉跨到了正午的位置，灼人而刺眼的光芒从穹顶上直射下来，大厅中央慢慢显出了蓝紫色的光圈，像是一个巨型传送门——

就在他吐出咒语的最后一个音节时，白光的中心突然发生了爆炸，强烈而灼人的气浪将莱昂纳多抛了出去，他在危急之中护住头部，撞上墙壁的时候痛呼了一声，幸而没有直接摔晕。

他睁开视线模糊的眼睛，可是刺眼的白光和烟尘让他什么也看不见，刚才一定有什么可怕的东西通过了传送门，难道那就是罗德里戈？

像是为了回答的他心中的疑问似的，一个厚厚的低沉声音在大厅中回响起来：“……发动长者之树，你完全疯了吗，切萨雷？你会毁了这里的一切！”

莱昂纳多不确定是不是因为耳鸣的原因，他听到切萨雷的声音也发生了变化，比平时要粗重许多，但语气却是完全冷静的：“我没有疯，我的确打算毁了一切，包括你在内。你无法拒绝长者之树的召唤，这么多年来我一直没有把握能杀掉你，所以即使召唤你来也没有用，但是今天不一样了。”

罗德里戈爆发出一阵长笑，仿佛对儿子的挑衅感到无比滑稽，但又非常不耐烦，他伸展开整个双翼，在大厅中掀起一阵热风，“够了，一个人类口出狂言还可以原谅，毕竟他们是无知的，可你是我的儿子，虽然只是个杂种，你应该懂得我们族类的法则……”他没能说完——

超乎想象的高温火焰从吸血鬼的脚下熊熊燃起，疯狂地吞噬着巨型的吸血鬼。原本坚不可摧的黑色外壳发出一阵“滋滋”的声音，仿佛化成了铁盘上炙烤着的脂肪。那属于吸血鬼变形的部分，也就是真正的原形，一般他们都不会以此种形态出现，但长者之树的力量太过霸道，再加上莱昂纳多的火焰，高温折磨得它承受不了，纷纷变成乌鸦从本体身上褪去，尖声惨叫着往外飞窜。

罗德里戈痛苦地怒吼了一声：“……这不可能！是谁在那儿？是谁！”

莱昂纳多终于看清，眼前的两只吸血鬼都不再是人类的样貌了，他们终于回复到自己的本来面目，像天下所有彼此仇恨的人一样纠缠在一起。他能分辨出其中体型较小的一只是切萨雷，毕竟他是混血。他的双手变成了长长的爪子，此时正死死地抓着罗德里戈的脖子，显然想立刻即刻马上扭断它。

褪去了外壳的罗德里戈被高温烤得皮肉发焦，表情狰狞的脸上有一半的表皮开始冒起水泡，然后一层层地脱落下来，淋漓的组织和血液滴到地上，很快又被疯狂的白色火焰瞬间吞噬。

切萨雷扼住他的爪子也被灼烧得厉害，但他一点也没松开，只冷冷笑着说：“是我，是你最骄傲又可恨的儿子。你有不止一个孩子呢，记得吗？”

可是罗德里戈毕竟还未完全失去力量，它的双翼猛地一震，整个堡垒都随之摇动，它将自己从地上托了起来，从切萨雷的钳制中挣脱。它一边挣扎着搅动空气，一边怒吼道：“当然记得，杂种就是杂种，不是先天缺陷，就是疯子！可怜你们那软弱的母亲，因为生下你们而死了，太可惜了。乖巧的人类可比残缺的吸血鬼要好多了！”

他再次扇动被烧伤的翅膀，试图恢复自己的力量，然而被烈焰烤过的关节脆弱得不堪一击，一用力就纷纷抖落成碎片，化作了白色的灰烬。

可是切萨雷不会给他更多机会了，他的身形快如闪电，瞬间就移动到了罗德里戈面前，烧得发红的利爪毫不犹豫，径直插进了吸血鬼的胸膛。

他抓住了罗德里戈的心脏，那躯体的温度更高，几乎要将他自己的手烧融，但他一点也没有退缩，慢慢收紧了手指。切萨雷把那颗捏碎的心脏掏了出来，慢慢松开手，看着血肉的遗骸落入白色火海中，消失不见。

吸血鬼的胸腔上只剩下一个巨大的血洞，仿佛因惊愕而睁大的眼眶。

他看着自己被血和高温染红的手，低声道：“我早该杀了你。”然后他扯开一个微笑，自言自语道：“现在除了最后一件事之外，再没有什么能阻挡你和我了。”

一切都变成了血红色。

切萨雷眨了眨眼睛，只觉得一时间渴得厉害。父亲的死好像还不足以满足他嗜血的愿望，他忽然浑身剧烈地一颤，然后缓缓地转过头，看向紧贴在墙边的法师，嘴角扬起胜利的笑容，眼神却寒冷如冰，原本漂亮的面孔被这表情割裂成了诡异的两半。

莱昂纳多刚从地上挣扎着爬起来，此时不禁倒吸一口气，他知道再不行动就真的没命了，切萨雷说过会杀他，肯定眼睛都不会眨一下，他连自己的父亲都能下手，还有什么干不出来呢？就在吸血鬼的注意力转过来的瞬间，他已经念完了那句救命的咒语，头脑中完全没有混乱或慌张，仿佛早就预料到了会有这一刻。

法师身后的墙面忽然“咔嚓”一声裂开，古老的灰褐色石头此时在巨力的推动下四分五裂，发出衰朽的痛呼，堡垒内外的魔法场互相震荡着，天与地在碰撞中划出了闪电，圣天使堡从那一处裂缝开始撕开，一把无形的巨斧正在把它劈成两半。

莱昂纳多从容地后退一步，转身从裂口跳下。

他看见切萨雷疯狂的表情陡然变成了震惊，不知是震惊于堡垒遭受的破坏，还是法师竟能逃离的事实。

“是的，现在除了最后一件事之外，再没有什么能阻挡我和他了。再见，切萨雷。”

天空的颜色阴沉得不像是白天，厚厚的乌云低得几乎踩到大地上，带着雨丝的风擦过莱昂纳多的脸颊，空气的味道既苦又甜。

当然，等待他的不仅仅是久违的自由。

 

 

艾吉奥的马一激动，高高地扬起前蹄，差点把骑手从马背上甩下去。眼前那座巨大的堡垒就在刚才发生了爆炸，耀眼的白光和魔法场在上层的某个地方形成了恐怖的漩涡，无法形容的巨大能量正从那里四处散溢。

那是吸血鬼的战场。

随后坚固的石头墙壁突然裂开了一道缝隙，那缝隙越来越大，仿佛内部有股力量要把整个堡垒破开。

马儿惊得立刻掉头跑开，可是他的主人干脆抛下了它，先一步一跃而下，他大声呼喊着莱昂纳多的名字，朝那个坠落的身影狂奔而去。

他的心就像那个人一样，无法控制地坠落、坠落，眼看就要落入死亡的怀抱，直到——

法师的背上凭空出现了一顶伞状物，那玩意看起来怪极了，又薄又飘，不知是怎么拉住一个急速下坠的成年人的。但莱昂纳多的魔法生来就是为了创造奇迹的，虽然他在空中狼狈地挣扎了一会，但最终还是抓稳了“伞”，摇摇晃晃地降落在地上。

艾吉奥飞一样冲过去抱住对方，他不需要思索，不需要犹豫，正如袖剑总会自然而然地回到鞘中。

暗红色的伞也悠悠落地，理所当然地罩住了相拥的两人。

雨丝变成了雨点，雨点又变成了雨珠，一颗颗地砸下来，将那顶救命的伞淋得透湿。可是裹在里面的人谁也没有在意，他们热烈地亲吻着彼此，像是干枯了很久的大地，忽然饱饮了甘泉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：我感觉游戏里的大番茄是那种说谎面不改色心不跳的人，一脸纯良地说好好好，但实际上有自己的算盘。至于他是不是那种能下手杀死某种生物的人，我认为他在自己/基友的生命受到威胁的时候，是不会犯圣母病的，更不用说他一开始决定要帮Ezio复仇了。同理Ezio也不会在危急时刻遵守死人的礼仪。
> 
> 注2：解释一下，为什么Ezio在如此紧急的情况下不找个法师开传送门，因为魔法通道会截断气味的线索，所以必须手动追踪。
> 
> 注3：卢克蕾西娅貌似在很多版本里都是金发，所以本文也这样写，这也就是为什么切萨雷见到莱昂纳多“黯淡的金发”一时心软留了个活口的原因。他后来打算下杀手也是真的，先消耗长者之树的力量强行拽来罗德里戈，再消耗莱昂纳多自己的力量弑父，但他没料到你茄是消耗不完的。
> 
> 注4：所谓“长者之树”，是取自《血与酒》中暗影长者的梗，这位是吸血鬼的老大，有强制召唤同类的能力，不来也得来，但巨树的力量是一次性的。
> 
> 注5：如果有人记得的话，第七章中，切萨雷怒砸了一个白色果实出去，这相当于把其中一个魔法标记标到了堡垒之外，Leonardo就是靠这个延伸出去的加油站逃离的。


	10. You Are My Unicorn

莱昂纳多喘着气，乏力地趴在艾吉奥怀里，他感觉头晕目眩，也筋疲力尽，不知是由于长时间的施法，还是不太顺畅的降落，还是刚才那个吻。他从没有想过会在这种情况下发生，尽管他确实想过，迟早有一天会发生。

“这……这是我新发明的降落伞，虽然还没有调试过，但看来运气不错……”

艾吉奥靠近去，又吻了吻他的鼻尖，他很想在这安宁又美妙的伞下再停留片刻，但是危险已经逼近了。他掀开降落伞，迅速地将它卷起来，在莱昂纳多身上裹了一圈，低声道：“你先躲开，保护好自己。”

一个吻的时间太短，远不够弥补他们分开的日子，可是在仍未结束的威胁面前又太奢侈了。艾吉奥先给自己施了个昆恩法印，他能感觉到头顶那股强大的压迫力，不是来自厚厚的乌云，而是高阶吸血鬼本身的力量。

果然一道黑影正从上方那道裂口中急速地俯冲下来，艾吉奥左手将莱昂纳多远远推开，同时右手的炸弹朝着切萨雷扔了过去。

舞动之星没有让他失望，即使在稠密的雨幕之中也痛快地轰然炸响，切萨雷挥动双翼猛地一个转弯，躲开了空中的一击，随即又锁定了猎魔人，再次加速向直直冲过来。然而艾吉奥不会让他这么快近身，那样距离莱昂纳多太近太危险了，十字弓瞬间瞄准了巨型的吸血鬼，五支弩箭接连射出，逼得对方不得不改变路线，被引到堡垒的另一边。古老的石壁被两次爆炸震落，巨大的石块轰隆隆地翻滚而下，狠狠地砸在地面上，扬起一地烟尘。

吸血鬼冷哼了一声，他慢慢减慢了速度，盘旋在半空。这个狡猾的猎魔人想选个更适合躲闪的地方，那就如他所愿！大雨很快把烟气氤氲的战场洗得干干净净，切萨雷轻轻一震双翼，黑色的鸦羽瞬间化作一道道利刃，划破空气冲向猎魔人。其中大部分都被竖立的巨石挡掉，而猎魔人其中穿梭不定，迅捷地只能看见残影。

切萨雷眯起眼睛，他原本并不介意与一个挣扎的人类玩一玩，但今天他毫无游戏的情绪，不知为什么他觉得异常烦躁，或许是因为意想不到的事情接二连三的地发生……是时候结束这一切了。

吸血鬼唤起一阵狂风，四散倒地的巨石似乎一瞬间有了生命，纷纷听从他的号令往烟尘中心的那道影子聚拢而去，它们无法识别生命的迹象，但可以将所经之路上的生命全部碾碎。黑色的利刃也从未停息，像大雨一样封住了上方的退路。

艾吉奥在逐渐缩小的空间中极力躲闪，但仍然有几刀冲到了他身边，幸而被昆恩之印一一化解，他用袖剑挡开了直刺心脏的另外两刀，同时释放了下一个防护法印，不，他不能这样下去，现在是时候让切萨雷近身了，他只需要一个机会——

果然，就在他假装要突破巨石的围困，紧紧贴住其中一块的时候，吸血鬼急速地俯冲下来，直接冲到了艾吉奥的面前，长长的爪子化成坚硬的矛，刺穿了挡在他面前的石块，像一道劈开夜空的闪电，毫无顾忌地破开一切阻碍，直接贯穿了猎魔人的身体。

艾吉奥现在才真正了解到这个“机会”让他付出了多大的代价。原形吸血鬼的力量十分可怕，人类基本不可能在全力一击面前全身而退。剧烈的从腹部灼烧开来，让他的大脑停滞了一瞬间，但很快求生的欲望又将他推回现实面前，不，不仅是求生，他还要求胜，必须要赢，他们两个才有可能活下去。莱昂纳多不能死在这里……他听到莱昂纳多在呼唤他，对方在焦急地呐喊，法师正向他这边……不，不要过来……

“你要躲到哪里去呢，奥迪托雷？追杀了我那么多年，现在却不敢出来了吗？说说看，你是想看着我先杀了你的法师，还是在他面前先杀了你？”

猎魔人没有回答，他已经用了全部力气来忍住疼痛，他一手按住腹部的伤口，另一手捏碎了月之尘，将白色的细砂抹在了切萨雷黑色的利爪之上，他牢牢地扣住对方的“手”，一寸也不许退开，直到卢克蕾西娅的骨灰深深地融进了那坚硬的外壳之中。

她是那么的柔软，像是情人久违的爱抚，可是那吞噬血亲的力量却让切萨雷整个身体都颤抖起来。

不可逆转的消融从指尖开始，一点一点地朝着本体吞噬而去。吸血鬼爆发出一声极其尖利的惨叫，那声音让人感觉既恐怖又难受，因为并不是来自于疼痛，而是由于难以置信的震惊和刻骨的悲伤。

他明白了那正在吞噬自己的东西究竟是什么。

“卢克蕾西娅……卢克蕾西娅？你在那吗？不！不！你杀了她？不！别离开我！”他那低沉的嗓音随着疯狂的叫喊产生了变化，慢慢回到了原本更为年轻的声音。

隔在两人之间的巨石忽然爆裂开来，切萨雷的脸也回复成了人类的形态，可怕的尖牙与皱纹渐渐淡去，一半吸血鬼的血统在他身上消失无踪。这是那张出现在金苹果的记忆中的脸，非常年轻，优雅中带着卸不掉的阴沉。

切萨雷的眼神像是疯了一样（尽管以前也不正常），死死地盯着自己的双手，盯着那融进骨血里的白色粉末。死去的卢克蕾西娅只吞噬了属于吸血鬼那部分的外壳，却没有伤害他人类部分的一丝一毫。他颤抖着声音问那个早已逝去的爱人：

“你为什么不把我全部带走呢？”

在那一句话的时间里，艾吉奥知道他应该动手了。但他没有动，也许是因为伤口太疼了，以至于无法走动，又或许是眼前这个切萨雷太过陌生了，让他忽然间觉得很疲倦，无比的疲倦，他不知道应该作何感受，也不知道这一切是为了什么。

就在他感觉快要站不住的时候，一道温暖的光球罩住了自己，莱昂纳多已经挣扎着飞奔到了他身边。法师双手结印的姿态是那么优美，那么令人安心，他只是看着那双手，就仿佛能好起来。

可是切萨雷却被激怒了，那道治愈的光是如此刺眼，他自己的生命中永远不会再出现这样的光了。

即使不再是吸血鬼了，切萨雷的速度依然快如闪电，他一眨眼间就站到了莱昂纳多的身后，直接扼住了法师的喉管。他深深地吸了一口气，在那人耳边低声道：“我早该杀掉你，你死了，他也就死了。”

可是艾吉奥不会第二次眼睁睁地看着莱昂纳多被威胁了，他的伤口果然在上一刻神奇地痊愈了，四肢感觉甚至比平时还要轻，在他自己反应过来之前，本能已经操纵着身体飞快地扑了过去，在吸血鬼扭断法师的脖子之前，狠狠地把袖剑插了进去。

鲜血喷涌出来，沾湿了三个人。

不，艾吉奥想，为什么他流血的地方依然是腹部呢？他低下头，惊讶地发现那里并没有愈合，伤处依然张着血盆大口，不断地往外吐出血液。他抽出袖剑，觉得十分困惑，他明明已经好了……视线里非常模糊，听觉也非常模糊，莱昂纳多在叫他？他在说什么？不……

猎魔人闭上双眼，终于倒了下去。

 

 

热乎乎的药味蒸腾起来，慢慢盈满整个房间。初晨的阳光从窗户里透进来，从那往外看去，可以望见远处雪山的山顶，正在薄薄的蓝天下闪耀着柔和的金光。

艾吉奥躺在床上，呼吸平稳而深长。他伤得不轻，但幸运的是并没有生命危险。莱昂纳多伸了个懒腰，从炉子旁的椅子上站起来，他走到床前坐下，轻轻地掖了掖被角。他凝视着对方的脸，一时间竟不知道怎样才能挪开视线。

法师心里忽然产生一种想法：也许艾吉奥再次睁开眼睛的时候，一切就会回到从前那样。可是这太傻了不是吗？他总是无法放弃“要让艾吉奥回复原状”的想法，从两人重逢起就想着这件事。也许是因为他太过骄傲？认为只要有足够的智慧，就能创造奇迹？又或者，那只是出于内心隐秘的愧疚，无法原谅七年前的自己，在惨案发生的时候，竟然不在对方身边。

他一生中都执着于追求不可能的事，并以此为乐，无论是浩瀚的宇宙星辰，还是他们这个残酷又美丽的世界，远方是多么令人迷醉！纯白的独角兽又是多么令人向往！可是他有时却会忘记，现实中流逝的每一分每一秒都是奇迹，都像逝去的生命一样不可重来。

然而艾吉奥毕竟是聪明的，他懂得许多即使是法师也从未懂得的东西。

莱昂纳多静静地看着他，然后悄悄地吻了吻艾吉奥的额头。他希望那人醒来，又希望他不要立即醒来，他有许多话要说，可是一时间却只能看着对方的苍白的嘴唇发呆，不知该如何开口。

过了好一会，法师终于觉出有些异样：“艾吉奥，其实你已经醒了是吗？我看到你刚才笑了。”是的，那人的嘴角很浅地弯了弯，只是一闪而过，但莱昂纳多确信自己没有弄错。

他无奈地叹了口气，终于也忍不住笑了起来，“好啦，我明白你的意思了。”

随后，莱昂纳多俯下身，吻在了正确的地方。

 

 

艾吉奥醒来后，花了一点时间才终于弄明白整件事的来龙去脉。他对罗德里戈的死大为惊讶，但想到金苹果回忆中的切萨雷，又觉得一切也都早已注定，不由得一声叹息。他饶有兴趣地听着莱昂纳多讲述圣天使堡父子大战的情形，发现自己对仇人的覆灭竟已完全没有一丝激动。从前他以为，手刃仇人是他人生最重要的意义，而那一天也必定是个值得纪念的重大日子，可是现在，复仇这件事却好像一具早就在地下腐化的尸骨，再也无法对活人产生什么影响，仿佛它从来不重要，也从来不曾让他痛苦那么长时间。

噩梦就这样过去了。

那片一望无际的乌云，折磨了他整整七年的乌云，就在这一场雨之后消失无踪。

莱昂纳多对月之尘的构成材料大感兴趣，已经把残留的卢克蕾西娅倒出来研究了好一会，并且提出：“我们应该把切萨雷的也收集起来。唔……我只要一部分就够了。”

艾吉奥点点头，说：“我打算把他跟他妹妹埋在一起。”他毕竟刨开了一位女士的坟墓，如果不恢复原样并好好道歉的话，实在太不应该了。

“嗯，顺便把‘金苹果’也埋进去。”莱昂纳多补充道。

猎魔人有些惊讶地看向对方，之前他似乎比较倾向于把它留下来。他从艾吉奥那里得知了一部分切萨雷的过去，而这些都来自那个神奇的“金苹果”，如果说对此毫无好奇的话，那可一点也不像法师。

仿佛猜到了艾吉奥心里的想法，莱昂纳多微微一笑，说：“它有重现人的情感与记忆的功能，但是触发机制并不明确。”他稍稍低下头，目光温柔起来，“我……我并不擅长研究人类的感情，并不是说没有兴趣，只是……我越来越觉得，这件事是不能走捷径的。当然，它很适合用来表达爱意，如果相爱的两个人彼此有误解的话。”

“所以……它对波吉亚兄妹比较有用，而对我们是无效的？”

莱昂纳多点点头，但又有些犹豫地问道：“不过，你真的确定，这种能储存记忆的东西，不需要留下来？它可以弥补很多遗憾。”

艾吉奥知道对方指的是什么。他沉默了一会，并不是不打算回答，而是在考虑应该怎么说。最终他坐下来，直视着莱昂纳多：

“我想过的，想用它再看我的父母一眼，还有费德里科和弟弟妹妹。如果他们还活着的话……过了这些年，也都该长大了，或者变老了，总之肯定会变的，但是我知道，就算他们重现在金苹果的记忆里，也只会是当年的样子。”

艾吉奥语调平缓地说着，莱昂纳多静静地听着。倾诉的话语像一条宁静的小河，从两人之间娓娓流过。

“可是你不一样，你肯定猜不到，我在山洞里见到你的时候有多么惊讶，又是多么高兴，那种心情离我太遥远了，以至于我都忘了该怎么形容它，也忘了该怎样去回应。你不知道，你真的不知道，可我又希望你知道。”

艾吉奥深吸了一口气，似乎有些难以为继，但还是接着说道：“我有没有跟你说过独角兽的梦？不，那不重要……你说的独角兽我却记得很清楚，那个叫卡特琳娜的女术士对吧？她说必须完成三件不可能之事，才有可能将猎魔人重新变回普通人。我当时觉得她在骗人，可是现在我认为她说对了，那不是配方，而是寓言。”

“无泪者之泪，不死者之死，还有独角兽……”莱昂纳多接口道，他忽然也明白了一切，答案已经呼之欲出。

“因为你就是我的独角兽，我因为你而拥有所有的可能性，还需要什么呢？金苹果也好，过去的记忆也好，失去的永远不会回来，珍藏在心里的人也永远不会失去。至于切萨雷，恨意与悲伤毁了他的心智……不过死亡已经带走了一切罪孽，仇恨也一样。”艾吉奥轻声说，“我不幸的是，失去的比他更多，但幸运的是，我会活过来。命运曾经夺走了我的一切，可是它又给了我更多。”

“那东西对活人是无用的，至少我不需要。而你是天底下最聪明的人，你早就知道我爱你了，从来如此，依然如此，就像你能发现我偷偷在笑一样。”

“是的，”莱昂纳多微笑的蓝眼睛宛如阳光下波光粼粼的湖泊，仿佛梦中的一切都成了真，他靠近艾吉奥，把最后几个字悄悄地藏进吻里，“是的，我早就知道了。”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：本文沿用“高阶吸血鬼只能被同类杀死”的设定（混血还要更弱一点），做了一点私设，同类的尸骨也会对他们产生作用（血亲再加一重），做成月之尘的话可以剥掉变形的部分，一旦回到人形的姿态，对付起来就容易了。
> 
> 注2：虽然设定了一个鹰派的装备，但似乎它的特征不明显，其实这一套最大的作用是加速、减CD，所以Ezio可以在放好几个不同类型的法印的同时近身格斗，反应会比平常人快几倍的，如果不这样的话，完全没有赢的机会，但弱点是很脆，容错率很低。
> 
> 注3：舞动之星炸弹跟焚风的作用差不多，都是爆炸，但是我感觉稍强一点。
> 
> 注4：总而言之，罗德里戈那场战斗基本是神仙打架，没什么细节好写的，但是切萨雷VS艾吉奥这场用到的技巧比较综合（挨揍顺便被捅了个肾）。光看力量级的话，切萨雷并不是最强，他自带的能力其实不如纯血的马利克，但馆长很文静，人家不喜欢暴力，切萨雷打架就很凶狠，因此实战中有不同的表现。
> 
> 注5：Ezio所说的“命运”那句话，是我自己对《余烬》的理解，我感觉他当时坐在亲人被处死的广场上，就是这个状态，与过去和解了，并为自己爱过与被爱的人生而感恩。当然这是老年E叔的自我修养了，放到本文里其实是略早了些。
> 
> 注6：其实Ezio在本篇中完成的三个不可能的条件都很勉强，都只能说是符合了一半，因为没有人规定猎魔人不能哭，也没有人规定吸血鬼不可以死，所以他们并不算是不可能之事……但“人”的本质，是由人自己定义的，自由心证了，愿望也就实现了。
> 
>  
> 
> 一个小后记
> 
> 文名Unicorn，指的大概就是生命中的奇迹的意思（也是我懒得想标题的产物）。这个故事，说的就是一个被剥夺了所有的人，在复仇之路上，慢慢把一切找回来的过程。
> 
> 其实这文是OOC的，因为初始条件不一样。Ezio在AC2里没那么惨，他有很多刺客小伙伴，而不像我写的那样悲催……不过，想象一下他完全孤立无援的心理状态也挺好玩的，人生一片灰暗，重遇大番茄是开启旅程的契机（毕竟这是个CP文），然后被遇见的所有人和事一步步唤醒。罗莎与普西拉是友情向拉郎，马利克和阿泰尔是原作耽美向嘉宾，波吉亚兄妹是某种理想化演绎，他们的存在都对Ezio有所启示。所谓“感情匮乏的猎魔人”只是个噱头，Ezio真正要完成的，是从不幸的命运中爬起来，重新拥抱爱与生活（当然这必须建立在复仇成功的基础上），这就是Unicorn所代表的奇迹。
> 
> 至于茄面两人的感情历程，我个人觉得他们是很轻松的一对CP，标准傻白甜，我也不想刻意写成黑深残，毕竟最初他们让我快乐的地方就是傻白甜，所以这对的感情发展是没有什么障碍的，需要的只是时间。
> 
> 在基于本文人物的基础之上（因为我写的是OOC的，跟游戏和历史人物多少都有出入），我还是想要论证一下CP的合理性（虽然大家已经觉得很合理）：
> 
> 设定一开始是两人在惨剧发生七年后重逢，各自的心情是不一样的，大番茄出于旧爱以及某种隐秘的愧疚决定无条件帮助他，Ezio出于旧爱对这件事有点犹豫，一觉得自己已经不是从前那个人了，二怕带来危险。但是你们知道大番茄是不怕危险的，他对世俗意义上的“伤害”几乎完全无视，对宇宙世界的好奇心构成了他善意的本质，很多时候并不是出于人类常有的怜悯或者恻隐之心，如果不是Ezio早早在他心里扎下了根，大番茄其实是一个很不似人类的存在。
> 
> 另一边，Ezio本身是个感情丰富热情如火的人，但这种人在遭受变故的时候也就特别容易受折磨，有时甚至是为感情所苦的，因为他灵魂的主心骨就是他爱的人，一旦这个支柱倒了，就失去了活下去的理由，只有复仇这个目标勉为其难地支撑着他。重遇大番茄之后，支柱又重新建立起来，一切都往好的方向发展。
> 
> 我听过一句话：真正的好朋友之间会互相倾慕。我想真正的爱情也是一样的，而且经常呈现为互补。Ezio身上有种生命的热力、还有命运压不住的蓬勃爱意，他对很多事都抱持着开放且关怀的态度，是一个感情非常完整的人，这是大番茄本身比较缺少的。而世界上比宇宙真理更难了解的是什么？是人，所以Ezio作为一个如此美好的样本，能够强烈地吸引到他；Ezio眼中的大番茄呢？除了全方位的技能点和高颜值之外，吸引他的本质品性又是什么？Ezio觉得大番茄是个真正自由的人，那份自由是由充分的勇气与热诚支撑起来的，即使在温和冷静的面孔之下也有非常坚定的东西在里面。相反切萨雷就不这么认为，因为他是用力量定义自由的人，而Ezio会用人的心性来定义自由。
> 
> 某种程度上说，茄面性格相异但又有非常相似的地方，所以才能彼此倾慕。
> 
> 不过我能力有限，很多想表达的东西写不出来，很多需要提前布置的地方没有布置好，后半篇的大纲变了很多，基本上是边写边改的（切萨雷的人设就改了好几次），以至于没有空隙埋伏笔等等……这也是我一开始考虑不周的地方。
> 
> 关于剧情本身，我希望它有出人意料的地方，并不是为了悬念而悬念，或是小说技巧什么的（这些我根本不会），而是我觉得很多事情本来就在角色掌控之外，他们本来打算做的事，也不一定能完成，比如：艾吉奥其实并没能手刃仇人，罗德里戈死于切萨雷与大番茄合谋，但是一开始谁也想不到事情会这么发生。每个人都有自己没料中的事，而在种种不确定中，又都在尽力朝着目标前进。我希望他们的幸福是这样取得的。
> 
> 咳，由于我平时写的都是短篇，是条“超过三万字就药丸”的咸鱼，剧情策划能力实在非常捉急，所以大概出来的效果并不太好……OTL
> 
> 每章下面都写了很多注，不知道会不会让人觉得烦，其实很多细节根本没人想知道吧……我从第一天写文起就有这个习惯，觉得如果有可能造成疑问的地方一定要说明（有些也有强行解释之嫌），我就是管不住这手啊……OTL
> 
> 顺便一说：还没玩巫师3的小伙伴吃我安利！买不了吃亏买不了上当！

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：猎魔人经过青草试炼之后身体结构与外表会发生一定的改变，眼睛变成瞳孔细长的猫眼状（拥有猎魔视觉，跟刺客的鹰眼差不多），情绪感知力下降，面瘫成为日常，因此也被普通人认为是冷酷无情的冷血动物，一般来说这个状态是不可逆的。不过老实说，游戏里的猎魔人我看都挺正常的，虽然的确是很面瘫……
> 
> 注2：Leonardo的法术并没有出处，都是我乱编的。
> 
> 注3：艾吉奥之所以在光下要捂脸，不是因为他怕光，而是之前在地洞里喝了猫药水，开了夜视，所以一回到外面就被闪瞎了，玩过的都懂的~
> 
> 注4：巫师3中已知的猎魔人学派有狼派、猫派、狮鹫派、熊派、飞狮派，我私设了一个鹰派（Schoolof Eagle），创始人是Altair。此时的Ezio并没有特别属于哪一派，他只是手头刚好有鹰派的藏宝图。
> 
> 注5：Leonardo的打扮其实挺像普西拉的，被误认为是吟游诗人也是有可能的吧，而且人家也会弹琴呢~ 虽然大家都说Ezio唱起歌来难听得六亲不认，但我其实挺喜欢听的，估计Leonardo也不介意。


End file.
